Things Will Always Be the Same
by k0k02417
Summary: I can't believe I'm taking "her" to my house because she can't go home because of her condition. How could I do this to my best bro. He would totally whomp me if he found out how I feel about her. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._

* * *

It was a nice day in Ocean Shores. School just let out and Twister and Otto were shredding up the half-pipe at the Rocket House, waiting for Reggie to come back with Sam.

"Dude, your totally nailing your moves today!" Twister telling his best bro Otto.

"Bro, when don't I nail my moves?" Otto already getting a big head.

"Well there was that one time when you got distracted by Clio" Twister stopping and landing on his feet on the top of the half-pipe.

Otto followed closely behind him. "Yeah, a one time thing dude, and besides I'm nailing my moves better than ever, if you know what I mean." Otto giving Twister a wink and continued to skate.

Twister gave him a disgusted look. Otto was the same self-centered, too much ego, big headed guy since he was nine-years-old. He looked somewhat the same though. He still had his red dreadlocks and his tinted glasses. He still wore his yellow shirt and his red shorts, but they were much cooler of course. He had muscles now including a six-pack that he loved to show off for the ladies. He basically had his shirt off everywhere he went, but not today. Every girl wanted to be with Otto, and he didn't complain about it either. He loved all the "attention" he got from them. He was kind of a player and he dragged Twister along with him, but ever since he started seeing Clio things have been going great for him. Twister thought to himself, _I guess that's what happens when you actually date. Well date isn't the right word. It's more of a I'm seeing you, but I have my options open, but you can't see anybody else besides me. Yeah! Those are the words I'm looking for._

Twister came back from this thoughts when Otto piped up, "Speaking of nailing things dude, when are you going to seal the deal with Leilani? She's like totally hot. I would totally mess around with her."

Oh yes Leilani, Tito's cousin. Her and her dad moved to Ocean Shores around two years ago. Twister was thinking to himself why he couldn't. Him and Leilani have been messing around for a couple of months now. She was hot, but Twister couldn't help but wonder if sex was the only thing he wanted from her.

"I don't know man. You know me, I like to take things slow." Twister was rubbing the back of his neck hoping that it was a good explanation.

"Yeah...right. You've hooked up with a lot of girls and you call that slow? That's the only thing you're NOT slow at."

Otto was kind of right. Twister has hooked up with girls, but not as many as Otto . Twister was kind of shy around girls, but he knew that they only wanted one thing from him, well most of them and he sometimes gave into them, but he didn't have sex with all of them. Twister had hormones just like any other sixteen-year-old and he controlled them, most of the time. Twister was a good looking guy. He had the same type of hairstyle, only it grew out a little bit, and he still wore his signature hat. He grew a lot over the years, being the tallest of the group. He wore the same tan khakis and his blue shirt. Just like Otto he had muscles, including a six-pack. Unlike Otto, Twister didn't like to show it off though. He only took off his shirt when he went surfing or when it was too hot to wear a shirt. He also still wore his shark-tooth necklace. Other than that he was the same old Twister, except he wasn't THAT slow anymore. He got smarter and serious about schoolwork because he actually wanted to graduate. He was still caring and sweet. Otto thinks that the sweet and caring act was just a plan to get girls, and Twister went along with it, but to be honest it wasn't, that was really who he was.

Otto was laughing so hard now that he beefed it. He face planted on the half-pipe along with his skateboard. Twister was the one laughing now.

"So Otto-man, you wanna take back that comment you said earlier about you nailing every move you make?"

Otto got up and without looking at him said "Not...another...word."

* * *

_This chapter was short, but it sets the mood of things. This is my first fanfic so your reviews are welcomed. It gets better in later chapters. The next chapter will include Reggie and Sam. :) your ideas are always welcome. Was it good? Or was it bad? Please give me feedback on it:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power, however I do own the story. Please **review **and let me know if there is anything that needs to be changed. :)_

* * *

"Dude you totally beefed it! I can't believe it Otto, of all people beefed it. This is totally sick. Haha! I can't believe I didn't have the twist-cam. It was almost as bad as the Squid! I can't wait to tell Reg and the Squid."

Twister was laughing so hard now. Otto on the other hand wasn't He was kind of getting annoyed so he said something that caught Twister off guard. "I know you like Reggie."

Twister stopped laughing immediately. He got a weird feeling in his stomach. Why did Otto say that? He didn't like Reggie, or did he? She was of course beautiful. She still had her purple wavy hair that went half-way down her back now. Her sunglasses still rested on her headed like always. She wore the same army cargo pants with her purple shirt. She had a girly frame now. Everything she wore proved that she wasn't just some girl anymore. Nope, she was pretty, smart, and basically hot according to the guys in Ocean Shores. Plus, she was a good athlete.

Good thing Sam and Reggie had the same classes because we couldn't threaten to whomp every guy who tried to hit on Reggie. Sam changed too. He was muscular now and lost most of his baby fat. He still wore his glasses because they were "indestructible". He wore the same jeans and he finally changed his "N" logo shirt to a "O. S." Meaning that now he is from Ocean Shores. He was still paler than the rest of us though. Over the years Sam had gotten better with his athletic side, but he still wasn't good like the rest of us, but he wasn't lame like he used to be either. Reggie taught him everything he knew and he gotten better and better.

_Wow, Reggie was such a good teacher, and she said things so smart. No wonder guys in Ocean Shores liked her. Why am I thinking like this? Play it cool Twister. _Twister finally came out of his state of thoughts and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Wwwhat? Do not! Why would I like Reggie bro!" _Way to go Maurice. That went soo smooth._ Twister was now cursing at himself and he was kind of turning red and he was getting a cold sweat.

Otto turned to face him and started walking toward the half-pipe. "Bust! Twist chillax I was just messing with you man. I know you don't like Reggie. I just said that so you could get off my back and it worked, but I wasn't expecting you to get all sweaty and nervous." Otto was giving Twister a weird, suspicious look.

Twister was redder than before. "Well bro it's hot out hhheere and I sssweat a lot."

Otto was still giving him a questioning look. "You never have gotten this sweaty before...and your all red...or are you blushing?"

"Cut it out Otto, I'm nnot blushing, that would be nnnot cool at all."

"Oh yeah then why are you stuttering and IF it was that hot out here then you would have taken off your shirt or something."

Twister had to play it cool, but how? Otto was giving him questioning looks and he got all nervous when Otto said he liked Reggie and Twister didn't know why he was acting this way. He never thought of Reggie more than a friend, or did he? No way! of course not.

"I'm not like you Otto. I don't like to show off my body like you do. I have some respect for myself."

Otto was surprised at his comment. He definitely didn't see that one coming. "Coming from the guy that couldn't even spell respect ten years ago and for the record bro I totally have some respect for myself. It's called pride Twist. I mean after all I am...me." Otto gave Twister a smart-ass smile.

Twister thought he was going to be sick. "No Otto it's called having a big ego."

"What's the difference?" Otto having a confused look on his face.

"You know we've been best bros for sooo long I can't help but wonder how I put up with all your big headedness."

Otto thought for a second then answered. "Well you know us Rockets, we like to brag about things, I mean look at Raymundo."

"Oh yeah, then how come Reggie isn't like that?" Twister setting his board down and crossing his arms.

"How come Reggie isn't like what?" Otto and Twister couldn't hear the pair of footsteps coming from around the corner, so they didn't even notice that Reggie and Same were there. Otto of course was the first to go aggro on them.

"Where the hell were you? We've been waiting here forever. I could have been ripping up MadTown by now if it wasn't you and the Squid. Otto, like always, was getting mad for no apparent reason.

"Can it Otto" Sammy and I were catching up on what happened at school today and-" Reggie was cut off by Otto's nagging and self-centeredness.

"Like I care. If it's nothing about me then count me out and let's bail already." Otto was on his board about the split. Twister was still there on the half-pipe watching both of the siblings argue (like always) with each other and then Twister spoke up.

"Well since Otto likes to talk about himself then maybe he will be happy to tell you that he just beefed it big time."

Reggie and Sam were gazing at Otto and started laughing now. Finally they all stopped laughing and Sam said, "I'm guessing that it was a big wipe out then huh Otto?"

Reggie joined in "Yeah Rocket Boy, if it wasn't, then Twister wouldn't have made such a big deal about it. I bet you fell on your face didn't you?"

"Did not!" Otto was trying to deny it.

"Oh yeah he wiped out big time guys. He was skating then all of a sudden he face-planted at the bottom of the half-pipe. I didn't even have my camera with me. It was wicked sweet. So, Otto-man how did you like the taste of wood?"

All three of them were laughing once again and Otto couldn't take it anymore, so he tried to change the subject.

"Well Twist just got sick out of nowhere." Otto tried to sound concerned. "He was sweating and his face turned red, oh and he was stuttering."

Twister, for the second time today stopped laughing at Otto and said nothing. "Are you okay Twister? Are you sure you're not sick?" Reggie looking up at Twister with concern on her face.

Twister then skated down to meet up with the gang and said, "Yeah, I was just getting over-heated with you know the sun and all haha, no problemo." Twister gave a nervous laugh to make everyone think it was no big deal.

"But you weren't like that before we started talking about Reggie?" Otto having a sly grin on his face. Now that the attention was on Twister, Otto was having a great time with this.

"You were talking about me?" Reggie giving Twister a puzzled look.

_Uh-oh. I'm going to whomp Otto for this later. _"Wwwell it was because, you see Otto waass, he was...last one to MadTown is a Squid!"

Reggie, Sam, and Otto just shrugged their shoulders and before anybody could question Twister they raced him to MadTown. Still, Reggie couldn't help but wonder why Twister and Otto were talking about her. Oh well it must be a guy thing. Sam on the other hand kind of gotten an idea why Twister had gotten "sick all of a sudden." But he kept those thoughts to himself and as for Otto, well he forgot about the situation since Twister challenged them to a race to MadTown and he didn't care as long as everyone stopped laughing at him, but a part of him was thinking why Twister got all nervous. Oh well, Twister is strange anyway and things will never change about him...so he thought.

* * *

_Have chapter 3 written and it's longer than this chapter and chapter 1, but I'm going to post it later on :) Anybody like the story so far? :) Please let me know and_ **_review_**_!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes**- Please forgive me for not knowing any skateboard moves. I'm not a skater, but I do know some moves, but the one Otto tries to do in this story isn't d_escribed. Just imagine him trying to do a super awesome move, like the ones he does on the show :) _If anyone is reading my story then you should check out Exotic-Dreams's story. The story is called "She's Twisted" and it's an awesome story so far. Please enjoy :) oh and **REVIEW! **;)_

_**Exotic-Dreams-** Thank you for your reviews on my story. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._

* * *

The gang finally arrived at MadTown. Of course Otto caught up with Twister so he came in 1st place (again) no surprise there. Twister and Reggie tied for second, and poor Sammy came in last.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, who's the man? I am. I came in first again. In your faces!" Otto was gloating away like always. It was just a stupid "friendly" competition. I guess he didn't get the "friendly" part.

"Otto if you don't cut it out and quit being a lame-o I'm going to whomp you myself!" Reggie was wigging out on Otto, but who could blame her, he was bragging about getting 1st place in a stupid friendly race. _Someone needed to show up Otto_, Twister thought in his mind, _and I'm not gonna be the one to do it. _"I'm being the lame-o? Your being a kook and a sore loser because I came in 1st place." Otto kept rambling on.

"Give it a rest Oswald. It was a friendly competition, but I guess you don't know the meaning of "friendly." Reggie used air quotes on the word friendly.

"Well Regina, don't be jealous because you're not as good as me." Otto was giving his cocky smile now at Reggie.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you? Your always gonna be my little bro, which makes me better than you anyway." Reggie tried to play it cool until Otto opened his big mouth again.

"Whatever Reg, don't be jealous because I'm better than YOU at everything." Otto did it now.

Reggie was about to go aggro on Otto now, so Twister tried to lighten up the mood.

"Well guys since the Squid came in last does that mean he's a double Squid or just plain Squid?" Twister didn't want Otto and Reggie to be fighting all day, he wanted to skate and if he wanted to do that he needed Otto and Reggie to quit fighting.

"Hey that's no fair! It's not my fault I'm not as good as all of you" Sam was beside Twister watching the whole fight between Reggie and Otto.

Reggie and Otto were just staring at Twister and Sam, and then they started laughing.

"Well I guess you're still Squid." Otto said.

"Yeah Sammy, you're always going to be a Squid no matter if you come in first or last." Reggie said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I suppose your right guys, but I like being the Squid." Sam said happily.

The gang started laughing and Reggie and Otto put aside their fighting and started rippin up MadTown.

"Alright guys, let's catch some major air!" Otto was excited, even though we've been here like a million times before. He never gets tired of skateboarding or extreme sports.

"But dude, I forgot the twist-cam. How am I supposed to make a new video of you if I don't have any film of you?" Twister said to Otto while they were doing shredding the half-pipe.

"Don't worry bro, I can be great anytime or anywhere, so you don't have to wig out." There he goes again, being cocky as always.

Twister stopped skating and was watching Otto do his amazing tricks, like always, and of course he was showing off, again. Reggie and Sam came up to the half-pipe and she whispered in Twister's ear "Yeah if his big head keeps getting bigger, he'll float away like a hot air balloon, and then you'll have to find a new person to videotape."

Twister and Reggie we're laughing quietly to themselves, while Sam was on his laptop following Otto's moves and critiquing him, so he can get better.

"Well maybe I'll have to start filming you then Rocket Girl and trust me it would be an honor to do so." Twister gave Reggie that smile that could melt any girl's heart, but he didn't know it, Reggie on the other hand did and she was stunned. _Did I just tell Reggie that? What is wrong with me? _Twister was mentally hitting himself.

Reggie was speechless. Since when did Twister know how to speak in complete sentences? Reggie had to say something that didn't make her sound stupid. "Well, uhh thanks Twist." Reggie kept repeating in her mind how stupid she sounded. _I'm such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm a complete kook. Why do I even care what Twister thinks about me and since when did I get nervous when he smiles at me?_

Reggie couldn't understand why, but she felt this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just ignored it though because right when she was thinking about it she heard a "pop" sound.

"Ouch, that freakin hurt dude." Otto was at the bottom of the half-pipe and he face planted again.

"Well", Sam began, "The reason why you fell is because you're not getting enough air. You have to get at least twice as high as normal if you want your "trick" to be done, also-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it Squid. More air." Otto was ticked off.

"I'm just saying-"

"Well I heard you Squid okay, so back off." Otto got on his skateboard and re-tried his routine again.

"Somebody is a little wigged out." said Sam while coming over to where Twister and Reggie were standing.

"He's just upset because he can't get this routine down. He'll get over it eventually." Reggie said.

"Oh he will, he's Otto Rocket, the guy that can do anything, anytime, anywhere!" Twister said excitedly. Twister still looked up to Otto, but not as much. Twister was his own person, but he still admired Otto and wanted to impress him.

"Are you busting on Otto, Twister?" Reggie said with her hands on her hips.

"Of course not! Twister putting his hands up to defend himself. "Why would I bust on my best bro? I'm just repeating what he said earlier." Twister exclaimed

"Well apparently he can't do everything, including this new trick he's been trying to do ever since last week. You would think he would have it down by now." Sam said while typing on the computer.

"Well, he'll get it down. I know Otto and by the looks of it, he'll never give up." Reggie said crossing her arms, while all three of them were looking at Otto, but Reggie spoke too soon because all three of them heard the same "pop" sound they heard earlier

It was Otto. He face planted on the half-pipe again for the third time in a row today. Reggie, Twister, and Sam all went down to the half-pipe as soon as they heard the sound. Otto rolled around so that he could lie on his back. Reggie, Twister, and Sam were around him just looking at him with concern on their faces.

"Ouch that gotta hurt Otto-man!" Twister was the first one to speak, receiving death glares from Reggie and Sam. "What did I say? Twister shrugging his shoulders and giving them confused looks. "All I said was that it looked like it really hurt and it hurt me just thinking about how you fell and landed. Wow I can't believe you-" Twister was cut off by an upset Reggie.

"Maurice can it already! We get the picture." Reggie was about to aggro on Twister if he didn't shut up, but now wasn't the time for that. Twister looked kind of hurt, but he ignored it and stopped talking anyway.

"Otto are you okay? Can you move or anything?" Reggie was kneeling down next to her brother. Otto was out of it, but finally he came back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm 0kay. Too much air, but did you see that? It was totally wicked. I almost had it guys that I can almost taste it." Otto finally got up on his feet and was happier than ever. Who ever knew that beefing it would make Otto happy.

"I think the only thing your tasting Otto is the wood on the half-pipe." Twister finally spoke up. He was laughing and Reggie and Sam joined in.

"Bust!" Reggie and Sam said and pointed at Otto. Otto just waved them off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You're not going to be making fun of me when I nail this new move I'm working on, then we'll see who has the last laugh." Otto was right, Reggie, Twister, and Sam would be congratulating him and they all knew it as well. Otto got up on his skateboard and Twister followed him on the half-pipe. Reggie and Sam watched from down below. They were noticing how Twister was getting as good as Otto and wondered if he'll ever beat him one day.

"Do you think it could happen?" Reggie's eyes never leaving them off of Twister.

Sam thought for a moment, putting a hand up to his chin, thinking really hard. "It could be done, but I don't think Twister would ever do such a thing to Otto. Otto's like his best bro and he'll never want to show him up." Sam was looking around MadTown and somebody was coming their way.

"Umm Reg I think Trent is here to see you." Sam tugging on Reggie's shirt trying to get her attention away from Twister. Reggie was in deep though. _Wow Twister looks so beautiful when he's sweating, oh and his laugh! He looks so amazing and when he smiles at me, I get lost in my own thoughts. Ohh look he smiled at me again, what was I talking about? Why am I having these strange thoughts about TWISTER? _

"Reggie!" Sam was yelling at Reggie shaking her shoulders trying to get her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah Sammy?" Reggie finally came back to reality still having her eyes locked on Twister. She couldn't understand why she just couldn't look away, until Sam had to take her and pull her towards Trent. They eventually made their way towards Trent.

"Oh hey Trent what brings you to MadTown?" Reggie was trying to sound normal like always, and Trent didn't find anything odd in her voice.

"Well I was going to tell you that my parents are gone and if you wanted to come over to my place to spend some" he cleared his throat "quality time together?" Trent still looked the same. He and Reggie were an item now and she couldn't be happier, at least that's what she thought.

"Well I didn't get a chance to skate or anything, but sure let me tell the guys." Reggie, Sam, and Trent walked over to where Otto and Twister were still rippin up the half-pipe. Twister was the first to notice that Trent was there and he stopped skating immediately and Otto followed after. Otto was the first to speak.

"Hey Trent what's up?" Otto lifting his head up and Twister was beside him with not a pleasant look on his face.

"Oh nothing just came by to steal Reggie away from all of you if that's okay?" Trent looked directly at Twister when he was saying that. Nobody really noticed except for Twister of course.

"You can have her dude. She's been wigging out on me all day today, but make sure you bring her back cause I don't think Raymundo would like the idea of you having her." Otto placing a hand on Trent's shoulder and all of them were laughing, except for Twister.

"But Reggie you didn't even get a chance to grind the bowl, you always grind the bowl." Twister had an edge to his voice.

"They'll be other times Twist and besides tomorrow's the last day of school, I'll have plenty of time to rip it up." Reggie exclaimed.

There was a dead silence, and Trent was the first to break it. "Well come then Reggie, let's go. Otto, Sam….Twister I'll catch ya later."

"Later Trent." Sam and Otto said

"Yeah….later…..much." Twister said while crossing his arms over his chest. Reggie noticed and tried to shrug it off. She told the guys goodbye and followed Trent and they started walking to his house.

"I don't like Trent with Reggie. Something's off about him." Twister wasn't too happy about Reggie and Trent. He just didn't trust Trent, even though he made Reggie happy. He was always cool with him, until they started dating. Twister just began to ignore Trent because he didn't want to start a fight with him because it would make Reggie mad, and he didn't want that to happen.

"What's your malfunction bro?" Otto putting a hand on Twister's shoulder. "We've known Trent since forever, why make a big deal about him dating Reggie now?"

Twister thought for a moment. _I wish I knew why too Otto._ "I don't know, she's your sister that's why, aren't you suppose to be like protecting her or something?" Twister shrugged away from Otto's grip on his shoulder, walked away from Otto and Sam, and started to grind the bowl.

"What's his problem?" Otto was telling Sam. Sam just looked at Otto then back to Twister. He had an idea, but he didn't want to make Otto mad.

"If we only knew Otto, if we only knew."

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**_ Are Reggie & Twister finally going to find out why they act weird around each other now? Who knows? Also, will things work out between Reggie & Trent, or will Twister have to whomp Trent himself? So many questions. I'm going to try to post chapter 4 Thursday, but Friday for sure it will be posted. Also, please **REVIEW. **Feedback is always welcome :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes **- I forgot to mention the age's of Reggie, Otto, Twister, and Sam. Reggie is 17, Otto is 16 (I don't know for sure if him and Reggie are two years or one year apart, so I decided they can be one year apart.) Twister and Sam are 16 as well, also in the episode "New Squid on the Block" Sam mentions that he skipped a grade, so him and Reggie are in the same class. I know I know, I should have put their ages up sooner, but it slipped my mind. There have been quite a few people that has added this story to their favorites and I just wanted to say **thank you! **Whoever likes this story though, can you **review** it because again any feedback is welcome. Anyway enough of me talking, or should I say typing, please continue on with the chapter. Enjoy :)  
_

___**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._

* * *

Reggie and Trent finally made it to Trent's house and he was right, his parents weren't there. They both went into the house and went straight to Trent's room. They always did this when Trent and Reggie were alone. They were making out on the bed Reggie lying on her back and Trent on top of her, and of course one thing led to another. A couple hours later Reggie and Trent were getting dressed and they stopped because they heard a car pull up.

"Oh crap, that's my parents! Reggie you gotta go." Trent said while putting on his pants, he almost tripped trying to shove Reggie out the door of his bedroom. Reggie was going as fast as she could because she barely had her shirt on herself.

"Trent stop! I'm trying to put my shirt on and besides I thought your parents know about us?" Reggie said trying to put on her shirt the right way and finally she did. She tried to stop Trent from pushing her to the front door so they could talk, but he was stronger of course so she failed.

"They do, but you're not suppose to be here this late." Trent looking at his watch. "and besides it's getting late anyway, time for me to go to bed." He covered his mouth and did a fake yawn.

"It's barely like 9:30 Trent what's your problem dude?" Reggie said finally facing towards Trent and crossing her arms and giving him a mean look. Trent never goes to sleep this earlier. "and aren't you gonna take me home? It's dark outside and you promised me you would."

Trent was finally fully clothed now and thought for a minute. "That was before my parents came home, but you can take care of yourself right Rocket Girl?" Trent gave her a genuine smile that didn't reach his eyes. Reggie thought for a moment, _his smile is not as great as Twister's. _

"Whatever I can take care of myself alright, without any help from you." Reggie stabbing his chest with her finger.

"Yeah whatever you say gotta go. See you tomorrow at school." Trent gave Reggie a kiss on the cheek and was shoving Reggie out the door. "But-" Reggie tried to speak, but the door was shut in her face. She stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't believe Trent did this to her, again. He's done this too many times. _Too many times_ Reggie thought. She walked towards her house just thinking about today's strange activity. _I can't believe Trent, he's such a complete kook. Why am I even with him? I deserve so much better than him. Every time it's the same old thing. We go to his house, have sex, then I have to leave out of nowhere. I don't think things are right between us. I should tell him tomorrow that I want to break up. I wish things between us were as great as Twister and I. Him and I are completely close and he listens to me. Why did I even bring Twister up in this conversation? Oh yeah, because I can't get him out of my mind. I need to stop thinking about Twister like that because we're just friends, at least that's what I'm trying to tell myself, but I think my heart says otherwise. Quit it Reggie, you don't know what you want!_

While Reggie was having a discussion with herself in her mind she was already half-way to the cul-da-sac, when she heard someone behind her. She could easily get on her skateboard and skate the rest of the way home, but she didn't want to wake up the neighbors, so she was speed walking now. She heard footsteps come closer and closer behind her. She turned around and nobody was there. She turned back around and right when she started walking she walked right into Twister.

"Twister! You scared the crud out of me. What are you doing around this side of town?" Reggie said while holding her hand right up to her heart. "You could have gave me a heart attack you stupid dork."

"Sorry Reggie it's just that I was coming back from Leilani's house" Twister pointed a thumb in back of him from the direction he was walking from. "and I heard someone walking and saw you… walking alone, so I decided to come over here and-."

"Give me a heart-attack?" Reggie said while smiling at Twister.

Twister laughed at this comment. "No, I wasn't planning on you freakin out on me. I couldn't leave my best bro's sister out here alone at night, there could be kooks and creeps and stuff. So, I planned to walk you home." Twister had that stupid grin on his face, the grin that could melt any girls' heart. Reggie couldn't be mad at Twister for long.

"But Twister, we live like across the street from each other, I don't think that counts as you walking me home." Reggie and Twister started to walk towards to cul-da-sac together.

"Sure it does and besides why are walking home alone at night anyway? Weren't you hanging out with Trent?" Twister was using that tone again. The tone that showed that he was suspicious and yet getting angry.

"He was busy doing stuff." Reggie said trying to act casual.

"Too busy to walk his girlfriend home?" That sounded harsh coming from Twister and he's the nice one. Reggie didn't like how he said "his girlfriend". It sounded like Twister was trying to say that Trent owned her or something.

"Yeah, apparently, but I can take care of myself and I think I'm done with Trent for good, he's a total lame-o."

This took Twister off guard. He never thought that Reggie was going to be the one to trash talk Trent, even though Twister does it sometimes. "Why? What happened? Twister asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired of him acting like a jerk. All we do is get intimate with each other. We really don't talk much." Reggie had a sad expression on her face. She wasn't embarrassed to tell Twister. She could tell Twister anything, but not Otto because he would judge her, like the kind, sensitive, little bro he was.

Twister flinched at her words. He hated to see Reggie upset and he didn't know why. He wanted her to be okay and it just killed him inside that he couldn't do anything about it. "Bummer Reggie I'm sorry, I wish there was some way I could help." Twister was totally sweet and caring. Reggie was thinking _why couldn't Trent be more like Twister?_

"Thanks Twister." Reggie replied and smiled at him.

They were at the cul-da-sac now and Twister walked Reggie to her door.

"Told you that I would walk you home." Twister said while smiling.

Reggie was caught up in Twister's smile that she couldn't control the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"Twister, you have a pretty smile." Reggie couldn't believe she just said that. Her face was getting warm and her cheeks were getting a reddish color. _Good thing it's dark out here or he could definitely tell I'm blushing. Why did I have to say that? What am I thinking?_

Apparently Twister didn't see that coming either and started stuttering and getting nervous. "Well, uuhhh thannkss Rrreggie." Twister smiled again and his face was getting warm and his cheeks were turning red too.

Reggie laughed trying to act like nothing happened. "You're welcome Twister." They both stood there in silence. Both of them were embarrassed to speak. One of them had to break the silence sooner or later.

"Well I should get home, it's getting late and I have to…" Twister couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Reggie told Twister while staring at the ground never meeting his eyes.

Suddenly Twister remembered something, "Oh hey!" Twister nearly shouted. "Did you know that tomorrow night Trish is having a party in honor of our getting out of school?"

Reggie finally looked up into Twister's eyes. She couldn't believe that Twister had grown up so much, the same Twister that couldn't even remember that he had a puppy. He kind of looked like Lars' except the nice version and he was way cuter, and he had freckles. Reggie finally replied "Yeah I heard. Isn't she having it on the beach?"

"Yeah, but the beach is going to be closed for a "private party". Isn't that sweet? There's going to be alcohol and everything! I can't wait." Twister said excitedly .

"Yeah...sweet, but isn't the cops gonna show up and bust us?" Reggie asked with concern in her voice.

Twister looked around and thought for a moment. "Nah Officer Shirley is gone to a convention or whatever, and you know without Officer Shirley the other officers are too lazy to do much, so they can't bust us, which means Otto and I can party it up and get drunk" Twister said with a smile.

"Oh well I guess so, but do you remember the last time you too got drunk, both of you were puking for at least two days, and who had to take care of both of you...I did, also you and Otto were so lucky Raymundo went on a business trip, or you two would have been busted. Reggie said while crossing her arms, she was also whispering too because she didn't want Raymundo finding out.

"But Reggie we couldn't help it, who could pass up alcohol, I mean even you didn't." Twister said.

"Well at least I know how to control it and besides if I'm not sober who would take care of you and Otto?" Reggie said while smiling.

Twister had his finger on his chin "Yeah your right, speaking of Raymundo, isn't he leaving tomorrow for another business trip? Otto told me."

"Yeah he is, which means I'm in charge and you and Otto have to chill at this party. Do you hear me?" Reggie pointing a finger at Twister.

Twister smiled and said "Of course Reg, what could possibly go wrong?"

Reggie rolled her eyes at Twister. " Anyway, so does that mean you're going?" Reggie asked Twister.

"Yeah I'm going. Can't pass up a good opportunity like this." Twister said immediately without giving it a second thought.

"Why? So you can take Leilani and hook up with her?" Reggie said with a disgusted tone. She didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but it came out like that. _What is wrong me?_ Reggie thought to herself.

Twister had a hurt look in his eyes. _Great, now Reggie thinks I just hook up with girls. I bet she thinks I'm a lame-o or something. I should tell her the truth, but can I?_ While Twister was battling his thoughts, Reggie was waiting for a response.

"Umm Twister?" Reggie was shaking Twister's arm trying to get him out of his train of thought.

"Hmm what?" Twister blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it." Reggie was holding Twister by the arm now.

"Oh yeah I was just thinking of…something. What were we talking about again before I spaced out?" Twister was looking down at Reggie giving her that signature smile of his.

Reggie tried to ignore it. "Umm, we were talking about Leilani, about how you're gonna take her to the party."

Twister remembered now. "Oh right, Leilani. Well she's not officially my girlfriend, so I don't have to take her. Hey I have a great idea. Maybe, if you want…..we could possibly…..go…together….just….you and me?" Twister was rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know why he was getting so nervous, I mean after all it's just Reggie. _Just Reggie,_ he thought to himself.

Reggie smiled up at him and let his arm go. "Twist, I love to go with you! What a great idea. It's a date."

Twister looked at Reggie confused. Did she just say a date? "A what?" Twister asked her having that confused look on his face.

Reggie stopped smiling and tried to play it cool. "I mean, umm nothing Twist, you're hearing things." She was hoping that Twister will let it go.

"Oh okay, I thought I heard you say something else." Twister knew he heard the word date, but he just let it go.

"Anyway", Reggie said, "Since the party doesn't officially start at 8 we can go around 8:15? Is that cool?"

"Yeah no problemo. This party is going to be wicked sweet." Twister said while smiling, he just couldn't wait for this party.

"Alright awesome, well off to bed. I bet Raymundo is freaking out right now wondering where I'm at." Reggie said while putting her hand on the knob of her front door.

"Alright, Reg. I catch up with you later." Twister said while walking towards his house.

Reggie was about to go inside, when she remembered something her and Twister were talking about earlier. She just had to ask him. "Hey Twister wait up." She let go of the door knob and ran towards him. He turned back around to face her and both of them were in the middle of the street now, half-way between each other's houses.

"Yeah Reg?"

"Earlier, when you said 'I would rather film you instead of Otto'….well, did you mean it?" She didn't know why she wanted to know if he meant it, but something deep down told her she should ask anyway.

"Of course I meant it. Why would I say something like that if I didn't mean it?" Twister asked while looking at Reggie. She was looking at her shoes, feeling kind of embarrassed now.

_Why would I ask something like that? That was very stupid of me_. _He probably thinks I'm out of my mind. _She finally found the courage to look at him. "Well it's because I'm not exciting like Otto and I think I'm kind of boring. Remember, you, Otto, and Sammy thought I was too a couple of years ago. How could you film someone like that?"

He put both hands on Reggie's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Reggie you're not boring and you never will be. You're really cool and fun to hang with. We were just joshing ya. When I said I would rather film you than Otto I meant every word and maybe it's because I love youuuur skating. Yup that's right, I love how you skate." Twister was smiling nervously and he dropped his hands from Reggie's shoulders. Was he about to say I love you to Reggie? _No I couldn't have. _

Reggie didn't seem to notice though. She smiled up at Twister. "Thanks Twist, you really are a good friend."

_Phew, that was a close one,_ Twister thought. "You're welcome Rocket Girl. Anytime, but can this stay between you and me because Otto would totally flip a switch if he found out what I said."

Reggie laughed. "Of course Twister. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Well we both should get inside. Later Reggie." Twister said while waving goodbye and walking towards his house the second time that night.

"Bye Twister." Reggie waved back at Twister. She made her way to her house as well with so many confusing thoughts and unanswered questions still in her mind.

* * *

_**A/N **- Wow, that was such a sweet chapter :) expect for the beginning. Trent is such a sleaze, I think Reggie is better off without Trent, what does everybody think? I have Chapter 5 written already, but I don't know when I'll publish it. I like to publish chapters when I'm done with the next. For example, when I'm done writing Chapter 6, then I'll post Chapter 5 :) I don't know if I'll decide to do that or not since I'm out of school, so which means I have a lot of free time on my hands. Oh and BTW IDK how long this story is, it's more than 10 Chapters that's for sure, and there are a lot of surprises so stick around. Please remember to **REVIEW **please. I'm begging you :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes-**__Hi guys, thanks for all of the reviews. It encourages me! In honor of Memorial Day I'm posting this chapter up early, so please enjoy, oh and __**REVIEW.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._

* * *

Ring, Ring, Ring! The bell rang for Ocean Shores High School to be let out of school for the summer and the gang couldn't be happier, except maybe Sammy because he liked school, but then again he knew when too much school is enough. They were on their way home, talking about the party, and who was all going and what not.

The gang brought their blades instead of their skateboards to school because they had a game against Lars Sunday and today was Friday, that meant they had today and Saturday to practice.

"Yeah I heard that each jock is bringing a 30 pack and let me tell you that's a lot of beer." Otto said while rollerblading backwards, while Reggie, Twister, and Sam were blading forward. Sam was trying to keep his balance, so he was a little bit behind Reggie and Twister.

"Well let's just hope that the cops won't show up, or all of us are going to get busted and then Raymundo will flip." Reggie said to Otto.

"Well technically all of you will get busted because I can't go remember. I have college applications and essays to write. You can't start on getting into college too soon." Sam said trying to keep his pace even.

"Actually Squid you can, why would you write essays when you just got out of school? My head is still hurting from yesterday's exams." Twister said while putting a hand on his helmet. Twister was slow, but he was getting smarter, but he still tried because he wanted to pass to be a Junior. His hard work paid off though because he and Otto were both going to be Juniors, while Reggie and Sam were going to be Seniors.

Twister did want to go to college to major in something that had to do with videotaping and putting them together. He was thinking about being a film director, but he didn't know. Reggie of course wanted to be a writer. She wanted to do articles on sports or anything that interest her, and besides she already had her own magazine, so she was one step closer at achieving her goal. Sam was way too smart, so he could be anything he wanted . He wanted to create video games, but he wasn't sure. He and everybody else knew that whatever he chose, it would involve computers. Otto is a different story. He wanted to be a pro-athlete. Of course Otto could do it, but he didn't have anything to fall back on. The only thing that Otto was thinking of was sports and nobody could tell him otherwise.

"Twist, just don't think about it anymore. Just focus on how good we're gonna be feeling during the party." Otto told Twister, while he and Twister did the gangs signature handshake while they said "woogie, woogie, woogie, woogie"

"Oh riiiight, also Twist" Reggie putting a hand on Twister's shoulder and imitating Otto's voice "focus on how good we're gonna be feeling after the party, you'll be having a major headache that hurts worse than this one." Reggie said while tapping on Twister's helmet.

"Whatever Reg, Twister and I can handle alcohol, right Twist?" Otto stopped suddenly, forcing Reggie and Twister to stop as well. Sam came behind Reggie and Twister putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

Twister was about to answer Otto, but Reggie cut in "Of course you can Rocket Boy, just like the last party we went to." Reggie said while crossing her arms at Otto.

Otto thought for a moment, oh yeah he remembered. Reggie and Sam helped him and Twister get to their house. Sam went home because his mom was "overprotective", so he couldn't stay, while Reggie had to take care of Otto and Twister and make them feel better before their dad came home. Otto knew specially well what happened.

Reggie, Sam, and Twister were waiting for Otto to reply. They thought he was going to give Reggie a smart remark, but he surprised them, like always.

"Yeah, I remember Reg, but this time is different. I'm not going to get that wasted, besides I'm going to be hanging with Clio, if you know what I mean." Otto was smiling now and nudging Twister in the ribs, he was imagining hanging with Clio for the rest of the night.

"Dude please keep your thoughts and comments to yourself. She's my cousin and I don't want to think about you and Clio doing anything at all and besides she lives with me, so what makes you think you're gonna be doing anything with her?" Twister had a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah Otto, Clio is my friend and I don't want to imagine you, and her hooking up, it's just plain weird." Reggie said.

"Yes Otto, please keep your graphic imagination to yourself." Sam said behind them.

Otto had his hands on his hips "Twist, Raymundo is gone remember, so who says we're gonna be hanging out at your house" Otto gave him a cocky look and looked over at Reggie and Sam. "and as for the two of you." Otto pointing a finger at them "don't act like I'm the only one here that does it, Twist does the same thing with Leilani." Otto pointed a finger at Twister.

Twister didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell everyone including Otto that it's not what he thinks, but he wanted to impress Otto because he felt like he needed too. For once Twister wanted Otto to look up to him, instead of the other way around.

_I don't want Reggie thinking I'm a total sleaze that wants to sleep with every girl in Ocean Shores, maybe I can just tell Reggie the truth tonight at the party, but only her._ Twister thought to himself. He tried to change the subject.

"Actually Otto-man I'm not going with Leilani to the party." Twister was afraid to look Otto in the eye for some reason.

"Why? You canned her already? That's what I'm talking about bro, this is why we're best bros because we think alike." Otto held his hand up for a high-five that Twister didn't return. "Bro, you're gonna leave me hanging, what's up?" Otto said.

Reggie and Sam were just watching Twister and Otto go back and forth.

"Nothing I didn't 'can' her, I'm not even dating her dude." Twister said defensively.

"Ooooh so she didn't want to see you anymore? Man bummer Twist." Otto put a hand on Twister shoulder. "But there are other girls in Ocean Shores, so don't sweat it."

_Does Otto ever get a clue? _Twister thought. _I think he's almost as dumb as me and that's saying a lot._

"No!" Twister said while skating away from Otto's touch and stood in front of him, Reggie and Sam. "I'm not going with her because I'm going with Reggie." Twister pointed at Reggie.

Otto looked at Reggie and then back to Twister. "Uhh bro you do know that Trent is going with Reggie right?" Otto asked.

"Actually Otto" Reggie cut in. "Trent is out of town visiting some family and Twist offered to go with me so I wouldn't go alone because, well you see you're going with Clio and since Sammy isn't going, Twister and I are going together...as friends" Reggie exclaimed.

"As friends?" Otto said to himself. "Is that true Twist?" Otto turned back to Twister.

Before Twister answered, he looked at Reggie who was behind Otto and she mouthed 'say yes' and shook her head up and down. She didn't want Otto to know what Trent did to her the night before and about Twister walking her home, Otto would totally blow a fuse if he found out, but Twister was way ahead of her, he knew to keep it between him and Reggie.

Twister turned his attention to Otto. "Yeah man, I didn't want Rocket Girl going alone, so I thought to myself, _what would Otto want me to do?,_ so I asked her if she wanted to come with me, well technically we aren't going together, we're just going and showing up at the same time, oh and I just wanted to keep an eye on her because you know the guys here, they'll try to take advantage of her, and we all don't want that to happen." Twister explained to Otto.

Otto didn't have an expression on his face. "Mmm is that so?" Otto exchanging a glance between his best bro and his sister. "Well of course it's okay dude." Otto said while smiling "Why wouldn't it be fine, I mean, both of you are friends, so it's just friends doing friends a favor, do you agree Squid?" Sam was beside Reggie and he was thinking to himself, _yeah friends doing friends a favor._ The gang finally began skating home.

"Yeah, what a great idea Twister. Wait, did I just say that?" Sam was stunned because Twister hardly had any good ideas.

The gang was laughing at what Sam said. They all knew that Twister wasn't the one for ideas, even Twister knew. "Okay guys, I get it, but at least I came up with this idea, because we don't want anything happening to Reggie, right Reg?" Twister asked Reggie.

"I can take care of myself guys, you don't have to worry about anything." Reggie replied. She was thinking back to last night. She said almost those exact words to Trent. She wanted to tell them that she took care of herself last night, because Trent didn't take her home, but that would set Otto off and she didn't want to ruin his night of "fun".

"We know Reggie, but as your younger brother I like to watch over you and since Twist here is my best bro, he's like your brother as well and he will look after you too. Isn't that right Twist?" Otto said.

"Yeah...just like a brother." Twister said with a tone that wasn't too sure of himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt that he wanted to be more than Reggie's friend. He wanted to discuss these feelings to Otto, but this was Otto he was talking about. Otto would feel betrayed if he found out that Twister, his best bro, liked his sister, Reggie. He wouldn't understand, so Twister really had nobody to talk to about this. _Maybe the Squid will know what to do, I mean he's smart and stuff, so I should talk to him._

"Twist." Otto was calling his name, but Twister wasn't paying attention. _That way I can ask him why am I having these feelings for Reggie, maybe I'm sick or something, yeah I'm sick, that's what's wrong with me. It could be a rare disease._

"Twister." Otto kept calling his name, but Twister was too caught up in his thoughts. _So, if it's a rare disease, then maybe the Squid can cure it, because he's smart and then I wouldn't have to tell Otto and Reggie doesn't have to find out that I like her._

"Maurice!" Otto finally shouted at him. Twister shook his head and for some reason the gang stopped blading. He didn't realize that they were already in the middle of the cul-da-sac. _Wow, time flies when you're thinking so much._ Twister thought to himself.

"What?" Twister asked annoyed.

"Man, what's with you. You've been acting strange lately. First yesterday, when you got all sweaty and kept stuttering, while we were on the half-pipe, and now you don't even respond when I'm calling your name." Otto explained to Twister, while skating around him, Reggie, and Sam.

"I asked you what?" Twister said defensively.

"Yeah...after I called you 'Maurice'. Maybe we should start calling you Maurice if you're going to respond to it." Otto said while skating up to his side.

"Lay off Otto. Maybe Twister is feeling sick or something. Are you Twist?" Reggie asked Twister while putting a hand up to his face to see if it was warm.

Twister looked at Reggie "Yeah I think I'm getting sick." _Yeah love sick. _Twister thought to himself. Reggie let her arm fall and Otto piped up, "You can't get sick. We have a game against your brother Sunday, so you can't bail on us now." Otto was nagging on Twister now.

"Maybe if you took some aspirin or something you'll feel better, works for me." Sam said to Twister.

_This is my chance to talk to Squid. Maybe I should ask him if he has any aspirin tha_t _way I can have an excuse to go to his house._ Twister smiled to himself. "Your right Squid, do you have any because I think we're out at my house."

"Yeah, actually I have some right here in my pocket." Sam said while digging around in his pants. _Great...there goes my chance. _Twister thought.

"Leave it to the Squid to carry medicine around." Otto said while laughing and grinding on the side-walk. _My thoughts exactly._ Twister silently agreed with Otto's comment. Twister was frowning now. He needed to get the Squid alone so they could talk, but how?

"Leave Sammy alone Otto." Reggie snapped at him.

"Or what?" Otto called out to Reggie. He was taunting her.

"Alright Otto you asked for it." Reggie shouted back at Otto. "I'll be right back okay guys?" Reggie then skated after Otto, while Otto skated away screaming. Reggie was chasing Otto around the cul-da-sac saying something along the lines "I'm going to whomp you Otto!"

"Found them!" Sam said excitedly. _This is my chance, it's now or never. _Twister thought. "Umm Sam" Twister paused for a second "can I talk to you about something?" He asked seriously.

Sam knew Twister was being serious, because if he wasn't he would just have called him Squid. "What is it Twister?" Sam said concerned.

Twister was embarrassed. He couldn't tell Sam what he feels and thinks about Reggie, it would be too weird. _But I have to try._ Twister thought. "Well" Twister began "maybe we should talk alone because it's about a certain someone and I don't want anybody to hear."

Sam knew it was hard for Twister to talk about whatever he was trying to say, you could hear it in his voice. "Sure Twister, I'm always here to assist you." Sam putting a hand on Twister's shoulder.

Twister gave Sam a half smile. "Thanks Sam"

"How about you come over to my house after we get done with practice? Is that okay with you?" Sam asked, while letting go of Twister's shoulder.

"Yeah that's fine, but can we keep this a secret, between Otto and...Reggie because it's kind of private." Twister had an embarrassing look on his face and he couldn't even say Reggie's name. _I think I know what he wants to talk about. _Sam thought to himself.

"Of course Twist, no problemo." Sam smiled at Twister.

"Phew, thanks Squid. I owe you one." Twister and Sam did their woogie, woogie, woogie, woogie handshake and just in time too because Otto and Reggie were skating their way.

"Did you whomp him good Rocket Girl?" Twister asked when both of the siblings finally made their way over to him and Sam.

Reggie smiled at Otto. "Nah I just chased him around, scared him enough though haha." Reggie laughed while patting her little brother's helmet.

"Yeah...right." Otto said while skating away from Reggie and next to Sam. "So Squid, did you finally find that aspirin so you can give it to Twist here? We need him to be healthy for the big game."

"No, I didn't have any with me. After practice he's going to come over to my house so he can get some, right Twister?" All three of them looked at Twister.

"But I thought you said you had some?" Twister asked while looking confused. _Man, nothing has changed since he was nine-years-old, _Sam thought. _Can he get a clue?_ Sam hit is head with the palm of his hand.

"No Twister remember, I said I have some at my HOUSE and we can TALK about getting some." Sam put emphasis on house and talk.

Twister finally caught on and smiled. "Oh yeah I remember now." while nudging Sam's ribs and Sam just rolled his eyes cursing at Twister in his mind. _Yeah, like that wasn't obvious. _Sam thought.

Otto and Reggie stared at Sam and Twister for the longest time, as if trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle, then turned to look at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Umm Oookay, anyway enough joking around, we need to practice, so let's get our hockey sticks and meet at the pier around 5, that way we all have enough time to get ready for the party." Otto said with pride in his voice.

Reggie rolled her eyes. "Alright." She simply replied.

"You got it Otto-man, catch ya later." Twister skated to his house.

"Sounds good enough to me. Bye guys." Sam skated away from them and headed to his house as well.

Reggie and Otto made their way to the Rocket household. "What do you think what's up with Sammy and Twister?" Reggie asked Otto while they skated to the front door. "They were acting weird just a minute ago."

"Beats me Reg. It's because they're not Rockets and us Rockets aren't weird." Otto turned the front door knob and let himself in and Reggie followed after him. He took off his blades and said "Oh and I have to make sure I have the perfect outfit for the party, so I better check on that first." Otto said while running up the stairs.

Reggie smiled and said to herself "Oh yeah Rocket Boy, us Rockets aren't weird at all." and then she shut the door behind her.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ I love the ending to this story, I think this is the funniest chapter yet, what does everybody think? I just finished Chapter 7, so I don't know when I'll post Chapter 6. Does anybody know when I should post it? Thanks for everybody's feedback and reviews. To the people that reads my story, but don't post feedback, I just want to tell them, please do not be afraid to leave a review. As I said before, any feedback is appreciated. Now, I'm not saying to post, "you're story sucks" or anything like that lol. I hope you like the story so far. Remember to_ **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Sorry guys I didn't post yesterday or anytime last week. I got really sick and I just couldn't help myself, but something great happened while I was sick. I was watching my Rocket Power shows and I started from the beginning. Anyway, I watching the first ep when a GREAT idea popped into my head. I was thinking to myself, "What if I wrote the same episode, but from Sam's point of view." so, a couple of hours later, the story was finished. I published a new story on here, it's called "New Squid On The Block" based off the first episode of Rocket Power, but a little bit of Sam's point of view. I really loved writing that story. It's my favorite because of Twister :) Twister's such a funny guy, anyway yeah sorry I didn't have time to post another chapter, but here it is. In this chapter Twister and Sam have a talk about what's bugging Twister. Will Twister finally tell Sam what's up? Will Sam be able to help him? Will I ever get better from being sick? All of these questions are answered, if you continue to read on. (except me being sick. Only God knows that :)) Please continue and remember to **REVIEW!**  
_

_****__**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._

* * *

The gang met at the pier at 5, just like Otto said. They bladed down to the parking lot where they practice for games and where the games are held. It was about 6:30 when the gang went back to the cul-da-sac. They didn't want to be late for the party, and when I say "they" didn't want to be late, I mean "Otto" didn't want to be late.

"Good practice guys, we look pretty wicked." Otto said while skating around the cul-da-sac with Twister, Reggie, and a slow Sam.

"You said it." Reggie said who was skating behind Otto.

"Lars better watch out." Twister piped up, he was behind Reggie.

"Nothing's getting past me, I promise." Sam said behind Twister. They were all skating in a line around the cul-da-sac, just goofing around like normal teenage kids. Sam looked at his watch.

"Guys, you should probably get going. The party starts at 8 and it's about 6:35, so you officially have one hour and a little bit below a half hour to get ready." Sam said while trying not to fall, still looking at his watch. Otto suddenly stopped, making Reggie skate into him, Twister skating into Reggie, and Sam skating into Twister.

Otto skated around so he could face all of them. "Thanks for the heads up Squid, we'll tell you all about the party."

"Yeah Sammy" Reggie replied while skating next to her brother's side "Are you sure you can't make it?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I have a lot to get done, so you guys have fun without me, and remember to please stay out of trouble. Otto, Twister." Sam said while looking at Otto and then Twister.

"Don't worry Squid, we have everything under control." Twister said while patting Sam on the back.

"Don't you mean I have everything under control? Remember my motto, 'Trust in Otto'." Otto gave them all a cocky smile. Reggie and Sam rolled their eyes and Twister just smiled.

"Suuuure okay Otto whatever you say. Don't worry Sammy, I have things under control and we won't get busted." Reggie reassuring Sam.

"Alright, enough with all of this safety stuff. We gotta get ready you guys." Otto was beginning to get impatient. "Twist, tell Clio that I will come by at 8 to pick her up, got it?"

"No problemo Otto-man." Twister said.

" Cool, now let's go Reg, I have to go and perfect myself, but there's only so much I can do since I'm already perfect." Otto skated off and Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother, anyway Sam I'll catch up with you tomorrow okay?" Sam nodded. " and Twister, I uhh will see you at 8:15, right?" Twister said "okay." and with that Reggie skated off and went inside the Rocket household, leaving Twister and Sam in the middle of the cul-da-sac.

"So" Sam began "do you still want to talk to me about something?" Sam asking Twister who was staring at the Rocket's house.

"Yeah, I do." Twister said while still not breaking his gaze at the house.

"Well come on then, we don't have all night. If you want to make it to the party on time we should go to my house now." Sam said while pushing Twister towards his house.

"Okay Squid calm down." Twister said. They both skated over to Sam's house and went inside. His mother greeted him and Twister, while asking a million questions like "Did you take your inhaler?" or "Did you drink plenty of water, because I don't want you to get over-heated?" Twister laughed to himself at the comments Sam's mom was making and Sam would give him death glares and he eventually stopped. Finally they made it to Sam's room.

"Okay" Sam said while sitting in his computer chair while taking off his skates. "What's been bugging you Twister? I've noticed yesterday and today that something is totally off with you."

Twister sat on Sam's bottom bunk (he still has bunk beds) and began to take off his skates as well. He was nervous, he didn't know how to tell Sam that he thinks he loves Reggie, but he had to tell someone because if he didn't, it felt like his mind was going to explode. "Well" Twister began "it's about me and this girl." _This isn't going to be easy. _Twister thought to himself.

Sam finally took of his roller skates and walked to his closet and put them in there. He walked back to his computer chair and said "Alright, it's about you and this girl, that explains everything." Sam said sarcastically while crossing his arms over his chest.

Twister gave a sigh "I'm trying to tell you Sam, but this is hard for me okay? I never felt like this with any girl." Twister replied.

Sam thought for a minute. "But Twister, you've dated a lot of girls, what makes this girl different than any other girl you've been with?" Sam asked questionably. "And since when do you have girl trouble and need advice from me?"

Twister couldn't take it anymore, he really needed to tell Sam the truth before he explodes. "Because...because it's my best bro's sister!" Twister yelled and threw his hands up in the air. "That's why it's different than any other girl and not only that I think that I love her dude! No...I know that I love her. Every since yesterday my stomach get's in knots every time I see her. I get nervous when she talks to me, but I try to hide it. I love Reggie and I need your help because Otto will so whomp me!" When Twister's rage was over, he laid back on Sam's bed. He felt better since he got that off of his chest. There was a moment of silence and Twister sat back up and looked at Sam. Sam was just looking at him, but to Twister's surprise he didn't look shocked or surprised, in fact if Twister didn't know any better, he would think that Sam knew all along. The suspense was killing Twister.

"Squid, say something." Twister complained.

Sam finally spoke. "Are you done rambling?"

Twister nodded his head and Sam continued.

"Well Twister, you might be surprised by this, but I kind of already had an idea that you liked Reggie. In fact" Sam straightened his glasses "ever since we were nine maybe ten years old I've known."

Twister was speechless, even he didn't know if he liked Reggie back when they were kids. He thought for a moment back when they were younger, yup he did. It just took so long to realize it because he didn't want to, because that was Otto's sister and Twister was always like a brother to Otto, so if they were brothers then technically Reggie was his sister. Twister felt sick all over again, he didn't want to think about dating a sister (even though he didn't have one).

"How did you know I've liked Reggie?" Twister asked, who was still stunned from Sam's comment.

"It's quite obvious Twister, it's not rocket science. You've always acted differently around her, a lot of people know, except Otto, but that can be just because A) he doesn't pay attention to both of you enough because he's so self-obsessed with himself, or B) he has noticed, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself, making him be in denial." Sam replied happily.

"Yeah or he just doesn't want to believe it." Twister said while smiling.

Sam rolled his eyes, "That's what denial means Twister."

"Oh" Twister looked down at his feet. _Has it been that obvious? _Twister thought. _If it has, then how come Otto hasn't confronted him yet? Wait a minute...he did say something about it yesterday when we were on the half-pipe._

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Dude you totally beefed it! I can't believe it Otto, of all people beefed it. This is totally sick. Haha! I can't believe I didn't have the twist-cam. It was almost as bad as the Squid! I can't wait to tell Reg and the Squid."_

_Twister was laughing so hard now. Otto on the other hand wasn't He was kind of getting annoyed so he said something that caught Twister off guard. "I know you like Reggie."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_Otto said he was playing with me yet, something tells me he was being serious._ Twister came out of his thoughts and decided to tell Squid about it.

"The answer is B." Twister stated simply.

"What?" Sam said obviously not paying attention to Twister, since he was on the computer.

"The answer is B Sam. Otto probably has an idea that I like Reggie, but he's in denial."

"What are you talking about Twister?" Sam said while turning away from his computer so he could face Twister.

Twister was getting impatient. "Don't you get Squid! He's in denial."

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday, when Reggie went to go get you...I was laughing at him because he beefed it on the half-pipe and I was laughing so hard, but out of nowhere he said 'I know you like Reggie'." Twister said without stopping. He finally took a deep breath and started breathing again normally.

Sam thought for a minute "Yeah, but Twister you do realize that Otto might have been joking around?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I just thought you would like to know because why would he say that out of nowhere, it doesn't make any sense." Twister frowned.

"Nothing makes sense to you Twist, now let's just forget about Otto for a minute and discuss why do you think you like Reggie." Sam said calmly.

"Well..." Twister began "I get nerrrrvous around her annnd if I'm embarrassed or shy around her I stttart to ssstutter or even when I talk about her I start to ssstutter." Twister was already stuttering and he hasn't even began talking about how he feels about Reggie.

"Like what you're doing right now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Twister replied with his head hung low.

"Twister, just calm down. I'm here to help remember. Try to keep relaxed and don't feel embarrassed. Just be honest with yourself and tell me all you want to say about Reggie." Sam reassuring Twister and smiled. Twister finally brought his head up and half-smiled. He needed to tell Sam, even if he felt embarrassed about it.

"Now let's try this again, why do you think you like Reggie?" Sam asked again.

Twister took a deep breath and let it out. He felt calm and continued "Well I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love her laugh and her smile. When she's sad or mad it kills me inside because I want to help, but I don't know how. I don't like seeing her like that. She's an awesome athlete and she's really smart. I just love everything about her Sam, and I know I'm not suppose to, but I do." Twister felt embarrassed now. He just told one of his good friends how he felt about a girl. _This day couldn't get any worse. _Twister thought.

Sam looked shocked now. He didn't know what to say.

"Um Squid why aren't you saying anything?" Twister looked at Sam confused. "I thought you said you already knew about me liking Reggie?"

Sam finally came out of his trace and replied to Twister. "Sorry Twister I did already know, I just didn't think you could be so, so caring. Your reply caught me off guard. Is that really how you feel about Reggie?"

Twister replied with a nod. "Of course it is bro. Now can you cure me? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Sam looked at him confused. "Cure you?"

"Yeah, you're smart Squid. Now that I've told you what I think about Reggie, you can fix me. I knew I was sick or something, but now that I know you can cure me everything will be back to normal and Otto and Reggie, especially Reggie, doesn't have to know about any of this." Twister smiled at Sam.

Sam looked at Twister and started laughing. He was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes and his stomach was starting to hurt. Twister had a angry look on his face, Sam noticed and stopped laughing.

"What's so funny Squid?" Twister didn't ask, he demanded.

"You are Twister." Sam said simply.

"Why?" Twister's angry expression turned into a confused one.

"Because you think something's wrong with you and that you think I can cure you." Sam was trying to hold in his laughter.

"So, you don't know what's wrong with me and that means you can't cure me?" Twister said simply.

Sam palmed his forehead. "Twister listen and try to follow, there...is...nothing...wrong...with...you...okay?"

"Then why do I think about Reggie like that?" Twister asked getting angry. He wanted to know.

"You already told me remember?" Sam said simply.

Twister though for a minute and out of nowhere he said "Because I love her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Twister couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth, but they did. They must have been true because right when Twister said them his stomach started to get knots and he felt that weird feeling again.

"So nothing is wrong with me?" Twister asked confused.

"No, but if we're talking about your IQ, then yes there is." Sam smiled.

Twister sighed "So how can I stop loving Reggie?"

Sam just shook his head. "Twister, you can't stop loving someone, it's the way of life and why do you want to stop liking Reggie, you said all those nice comments about her."

"Because she's my best bros sister dude! Otto would whomp me and then Reggie would whomp me, she probably doesn't like me like that." Twister said while frowning. _She could never like someone like me._ Twister thought.

"And what if she does?" Sam asked.

This caught Twister off guard. "What?"

"I said what if she does like you like that?" Sam said again.

"She couldn't, she doesn't. I'm not right for her...she's Rocket Girl and I'm just..." Twister trialed off.

"Maurice Rodriguez" Sam finished his sentence.

"Yeah...Maurice." Twister shook his head. "I mean Twister, you're not helping Squid!" Twister crossed his arms.

Sam held his arms up. "Okay okay, so what do you want me to do? There isn't much I can do except give you some honest advice."

"Okay...what should I do then?" Twister asked.

"To me you have three options, A) you tell her and find out if she likes you back, if she does that's great, but you have to deal with Otto and that stinks B) if she doesn't well that still stinks or C) you don't tell her and you go through your whole like thinking 'what if I told Reggie I like her?' and that will still stink" Sam leaned back in his chair and looked at Twister. Twister was thinking, or it looked like he was trying to think.

"Is there any option that will leave me happy?" Twister looked at Sam and he had a serious expression on his face. Sam noticed and felt sorry for Twister.

"Well if you ask me option A looks great, even though Otto would be mad at you, he can't for long right? You're his best bro, how could he be mad at you?" Sam tried to make Twister happy and it worked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should tell Reggie tonight because I really do like her and I'm not just saying that so I can hook up with her, to be honest Squid there's something I have to tell you about all the girls I've dated." Twister said about to continue when he was interrupted by Sam.

"Dude it's 7:15. You should probably get going if you want to get ready in time." Sam said while looking at his watch.

"Are you kidding me?" Twister said while grabbing his skates and putting them on. "I better split then." Twister rose from Sam's bed and him and Sam headed for the front door.

"Thanks for helping out Squid. I'm glad I got that off of my chest." Twister said while smiling.

"No problemo, always here to assist, so are you going to tell Reggie or what?" Sam asked. They were at the front door now and Sam opened it and Twister stepped outside.

"I'm going to try dude, and if you don't see me tomorrow it's because I got whomped really bad." Twister skated a few feet away from Sam's house.

"Everything will be fine Twist, don't worry about it. Have fun tonight and don't do anything stupid." Sam waved bye and Twister waved back. He skated towards his house. _I won't Squid, I won't._ But what Sam didn't know was Twister wasn't going to be the one doing something stupid.

* * *

_**A/N- **I hope everybody loved this chapter. Twister needs to take a chill pill and tell Reggie how he feels already. Sheesh! lol :) But I bet a lot of you readers are wondering, what does Twister have to tell Sam about him dating all those girls. Is there a secret Twister's been hiding from the gang all along, and if so, what is it? Looks like you'll never know (evil laugh) jk. You won't know until it's revealed in chapters soon to come. It won't be revealed anytime soon, probably towards the end of the story, but please do not give up fellow readers. There is more surprises soon to come and let me tell you, they are funny lol :) Well off to finish Chapter 9 of this story. I have to make it perfect for each and every one of you (even though some people do not **REVIEW **my story, but it's all good) I just wish people would **REVIEW** more often and then maybe I would update faster, but it's whatever. You're not hurting my feelings when you don't **REVIEW **lol :) Well anyway later guys. Please **REVIEW** and tell me you thoughts :) Have a wonderful day. Happy Reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **_Hey Guys :) I'm kind of stuck on my story, but do not fear because I already have chapter 8 written. I'm just having a huge problem with chapter 9 because, well there is a surprise in that chapter and I want to make sure that everybody understands what I mean in the story, but any who I shall continue with the story. Remember to **REVIEW!**  
_

___**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me**_

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Rocket house..._

Reggie was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and talking on the phone with Clio. Clio and her have been best friends since they stopped busting on each other and since Otto has been dating Clio. Reggie decided to call Clio and ask for her advice on what outfit she should wear for the party.

"So do you like outfit A or B?" Reggie said while holding the phone up to her ear. Reggie wasn't much for outfits, because she wasn't really a girly girl like the rest of the girls in Ocean Shores, but tonight was special for her.

"I like outfit B. On the way you described it, it sounds so cute." Clio said on the other end of the phone.

"The one with the off the shoulder cropped tee? It has yellow and pale yellow stripes?" Reggie explaining the t-shirt to Clio again.

"Yes!" Clio squealed. "That one. It's going to look so fabulous on you Reggie, even for a tom-boy, trust me I know these things." Clio reassured Reggie.

"Your right thanks Clio, oh and did Twister tell you that Otto will be there at 8 to get you?" Reggie asked while filling up her glass with some more water.

"Mmm no. Maurice hasn't been home yet Reggie. I haven't seen him since he said that he's going to go practice with you, Otto, and Sam."

"That's odd. I got home around 6:40 and it's already 7:15, where could he be?" Reggie asked questionably.

"I don't know Reggie, you know Maurice, I'm sure he'll come home any minute."Clio reassuring Reggie.

"I guess so, anyway Otto is so stoked about this party, I don't know why though." Reggie changing the subject so she can get her mind off of Twister.

"I know, I think he's more excited than me. I think he's excited because we're going to spend some alone time together." Reggie could tell Clio was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"No offense Clio, but how can you stand spending time with him at all? I know he's my bro and everything, but he can really be a pain." Reggie and Clio laughed.

"I don't know Reggie, if you like someone, then you like their faults and you can put up with them. I can get past his self-centered, too much ego craziness because I like him. I mean, you know how it is, you put up with Trent." Clio explained. Reggie thought for a moment.

"Things aren't going so well with Trent." Reggie said without thinking.

"What?" This caught Clio off guard. "Really why?" Clio questioned.

"He's a jerk, I was going to break up with him today at school, but I totally forgot he wasn't coming because he went to go visit family. I guess I have to do it when he gets back." Reggie was drinking water while Clio spoke.

"Well he doesn't deserve you anyway Reggie, but if you're not going to the party with him, then who are you going with? You're not going by yourself right? You better not be." Clio was about to go aggro on Reggie when she was interrupted by Twister.

"Clio why are you in my room?" Twister complained.

"Can you hold on Reggie, Maurice just got home." Clio said with a tone that seemed pretty annoyed.

Reggie set her glass on the kitchen table after she finished drinking from it. "Of course Clio."

Clio put her hand on the phone so Reggie could barely hear. "What do you want Maurice, I'm talking to Reggie."

"Sorry to ruin your 'Girl Talk', but I need to get ready for the party, so if you don't mind can you like get out?" Twister said while pointing towards the door. "Oh and Otto said he's coming to get you at 8."

Clio rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the heads up Maurice, but Reggie already told me."

_Reggie? Why would Reggie tell Clio?_

"Why did she tell you?" Twister asked confused.

"Because she thought you would forget, who could blame her." Clio said while laughing.

"Haha very funny. Anyway can you get out now?" Twister said who was getting annoyed.

"Calm down Maurice I'm going." Clio left the room and closed the door.

"And my name is Twister!" Twister shouted from behind the closed door.

Clio just ignored him and went down to the end of the hallway. This was the guest room, but since Clio lived with the Rodriguez's it was actually her room, temporarily. Clio went into her room and shut the door. She sat at the edge of the bed and began talking to Reggie again.

"Sorry Reg that Maurice interrupted us." Clio said in a apologetic voice.

"No sweat Clio." Reggie said while walking into the living room.

"Now what were we talking about?" Clio put her finger up to her chin. "Oh yes I know, we were talking about Trent, and you not going to the party with him." Clio said with an happy voice.

"Yeah...I'm not going with him." Reggie confirming Clio.

"So, who are you going with?" Clio questioned.

"Well, I'm going with Twi-" Reggie was interrupted because on the other line you could hear knocking on the door. Twister was knocking on Clio's door. "Clio can I come in?"

"Grr, can you hold on again Reggie?" Clio was getting upset with all of these interruptions.

Reggie laughed "Yes Clio." She didn't mind, she was actually kind of glad because once Reggie told Clio she was going with Twister, there will be a lot of questions and Reggie wouldn't hear the end of it.

Clio got up from her bed, walked over to the door, and opened it. "Can I help you Maurice?" Clio said while holding the phone in her hand. Reggie could hear the conversation going on between her and Twister.

"Are you still talking to Reggie?"

"Yes, why?" Clio had a smug look on her face.

"Well, can you tell her that I might be a couple minutes late picking her up, because I still have to shower and-" Twister was cut off because Clio held her hand up causing him to be quiet.

"Wait wait wait." Clio said still in shock. "What did you say?"

"Umm I still have to shower and-" Twister was cut off again.

"No before that." Clio said getting impatient.

Twister thought. "Are you still talking to Reggie?"

Clio hit Twister on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" Twister complained and rubbed his arm.

"Maurice did I just hear you say you're taking Reggie to the party?" Clio asked with surprise in her voice.

"Umm yeah I guess, why what's the problem?" Twister had a confused look on his face.

"Umm nothing, I'll tell her okay? Goodbye." Clio shut the door in Twister's face and continued talking to Reggie. "Why didn't you tell me you're going with my cousin?" Clio asked Reggie excitedly.

_Oh boy, here it goes. _Reggie thought. "I was about to until I got interrupted." Reggie was pacing back and forth in the living room.

Clio sat on her bed again and continued to talk. "No wonder you asked my advice on an outfit, you want to impress Maurice. Oh! This is so exciting!" Clio almost screamed into the phone, while Reggie held the phone away from her ear.

"No Clio it's not what you think. We're going as friends." Reggie trying to calm down Clio.

"As if, you never asked what you should wear when you and Trent go places. You totally like Maurice." Clio got up from her bed now, she was too excited to sit down. Reggie was blushing now. She knew it was true, but she couldn't admit it to Clio because if she did, Clio would tell Twister and everything will go haywire.

_I knew this would happen. 'Maurice should have kept his mouth shut. _Reggie thought to herself. "Look Clio, Twister and I are just friends and-." Reggie was cut off by Clio.

"For now, you two are going to end up together I just know it." Clio wanted Twister and Reggie to be together. She knew Twister liked Reggie, but he didn't know that Clio knew.

Reggie decided to just give up. _There's no talking sense into her, reminds me of someone. No wonder her and Otto get along so well. _"Whatever you say Clio, I gotta go get ready. See you at the party." Reggie wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

Clio took the hint. "Okay Reggie whatever. I'll see you there with..." She clear her throat. "Maurice." Clio was smiling. Reggie rolled her eyes and told her bye and hung up the phone. Clio was making a big deal about nothing, her and Twister have been to parties before together. What made this party any different? _Oh yeah I know, because it's just him and me, and deep down I think I feel something for him. What am I talking about? I can't like Twister! He's my friend. _Reggie shook her head trying to get the unwanted thoughts out of her mind. It didn't take her too long because she heard music coming from upstairs.

She walked up the stairs and noticed that Otto's door to his room was open. She was standing in the door way watching Otto, sing to himself in the mirror. She put her hand over her mouth so Otto wouldn't hear her laughing. He was singing "Sexy and I Know It."

" Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, I work out. When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it I'm sexy and I know it." Otto was standing in front of the mirror singing and fixing his hair. Reggie thought, _There isn't much to fix, he wears dreadlocks for crying out loud. _She couldn't take anymore of Otto's singing and busted out laughing. Otto stopped singing immediately and turned around. He saw Reggie at the door, laughing and holding her stomach.

"Bust!" Reggie pointed at Otto.

Otto's face turned red. "Get out of here Reg! Can't I have some peace and quiet!" Otto shouted at Reggie.

Reggie was still laughing and managed to stop. "I can't wait to tell the guys and Clio about this." Reggie was smiling now with her hands on her hips.

"You better not!" Otto walked over to Reggie, so they were about a feet apart.

"Or what?" Reggie asked in a threatening tone.

Otto who was slightly taller than her put his finger up to his chin, his face lit up. Reggie didn't like this look because when Otto has that particular look on his face, it meant trouble. "I'll tell Raymundo who broke his favorite cactus doing kick flips in the living room."

Reggie couldn't believe her little bro. "Deal." She had a mean look on her face.

"Good now if you excuse me I have to get back to getting ready." Otto pushed Reggie out the door and closed it. Reggie felt defeated, but she thought,_ There's one person I can tell. _She walked into her room and closed the door. "Might as well get ready." So she grabbed her clothes from the closet and headed towards the bathroom.

_At the Rodriguez's house..._

It was 7:30 and Clio and Twister were getting ready for the party. Clio was wearing a spaghetti yellow sundress, because she's a girly girl of course, with some brown sandals, she also curled her hair for the occasion. Twister wasn't going to wear anything fancy, but he still was going to look nice. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, with some jeans, and some blue and white sneakers. He was wearing his hat too, because there wasn't a time where he didn't wear it. He looked nice, and yet he still looked like himself. He was in his room messing with his video camera, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Twister yelled.

Clio walked in and stood beside Twister, which was by his dresser. Clio eyed Twister for a minute. "You look so nice Maurice, I've never seen you look this nice." Clio was smiling happily.

Twister turned his video camera on and videotaped Clio. "Why thank you cuz, you don't look too bad yourself." Clio spun around and waved to the camera, both of them were laughing now. He turned off his video camera.

"Thanks Maurice, so you and Reggie...are going together?" Clio asked curious.

"That's the plan." Twister felt nervous talking about him and Reggie going to the party.

Clio could tell Twister was getting nervous. "You know Maurice, it probably would be better if oh I don't know tell Reggie how you feel about her already!" Clio hit Twister on the arm and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"But Clio, Reggie probably doesn't like me like- Wait how did you know I like Reggie?" Twister said while rubbing his arm. He had that same confused look on this face when he didn't understand something.

"It's so obvious, so come here." Clio patted the bed signaling Twister to come sit next to her. Twister walked over to his bed and sat next to Clio, he still had the video camera in his hands._ The Squid was right, why doesn't that surprise me?_ Twister thought and listened to Clio. "Maurice, you should tell Reggie how you feel, she probably likes you too." Clio said while placing a hand on Twister's shoulder.

Twister didn't look at her and looked at the floor. "And what if she doesn't? Then she'll laugh at me, whomp me, and then Otto would whomp me because Reggie will tell him." Twister said in a depressed voice.

Clio sighed. "You'll never know if you don't take a chance, now you better tell her, because I'm sure she does, and besides if she doesn't there are plenty of girls out there that would love you." Clio tried to cheer Twister up.

Twister finally looked at Clio "I don't want any other girl, I want Reggie...for keeps." Twister whispered the words to Clio.

Clio could tell Twister was being honest, because it was the way he said it. "Maurice, just tell Reggie how you feel and quit acting like a baby." Clio got up from Twister's bed and stood there with her arms crossed.

"I'm not a baby!" Twister looked at Clio annoyed.

"Well then prove it, tell Reggie how you feel, tonight." Clio said and walked to Twister's dresser, looked in the mirror and ran her fingers throw her curls.

Twister sighed. "Okay I will, well I'll try." And with that there was a knock on the door. It was Sandy, Twister's mother.

Sandy opened the door. "Clio, Otto's here for you." Sandy said while smiling.

Clio was surprised. "It's eight already?" She looked at her cell phone. "It's barely 7:50, he's so early."

"That's Otto for you." Twister said.

Clio gave him a look and turned towards her Tia Sandy. "Thanks Tia." Clio smiled at her.

"You're welcome Mija." Sandy smiled and left downstairs.

Clio began talking again when she left. "You better tell her Maurice, or I will." She gave Twister an evil smile.

"Okay, Okay just chill. I'll tell her, now go before Otto starts wigging out alright?" Twister said.

"Alright, see you at the party, bye." Clio walked out the door leaving Twister to himself. He laid on his bed for twenty minutes, with his video camera still in his hands, thinking about how he was going to tell Reggie, when finally he looked at his phone.

"8:10, well better go get Rocket Girl." Twister got up from his bed and set the video camera on his dresser so it was facing towards his bed, but he didn't know he accidently turned it on. He closed his door and went downstairs.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Twister called out. He reached the front door and when he thought he was free his mom answered back.

"You're staying at Otto's house right?" His mom said.

"Yes mom." Twister called again. He put his hand on the knob and cringed when his mom spoke.

"You better not stay out too long at that party."

Twister sighed. "Okay I won't." And he opened the door and left. _I never thought I was going to get out of there._ He walked across the cul-da-sac and reached Reggie's house. _Okay I can do this, I'm Maurice Rodriguez. _Twister took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He stood there for about five seconds when he heard footsteps . "Coming" He heard Reggie say. Reggie opened the door and smiled at Twister. She was wearing an off the shoulder cropped tee that had pale yellow and yellow stripes, under that was a light pink spaghetti strap top. She wore normal jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was down and she still had her sunglasses rested on the top of her head. _She looks so beautiful. _Twister thought to himself. Reggie stepped out of her house and locked it. Twister was staring at her like a complete idiot.

Reggie waved her hand up and down in Twister's face." Earth to Twister, do you come in?"

Twister shook his head. "Sorry Reg, it's just that you look so great, no awesome, I mean so pretty." Twister felt his face getting warm, he was so nervous.

Reggie blushed and smiled. "Umm thanks Twister, you look awesome yourself." Twister's cheeks were really red now and tried to calm himself down.

"Umm ssoo should wwe gget going?" Twister said while stuttering. _Play it cool Twister. _

"Are you okay Twister, are you still feeling under the weather?" Reggie asked looking at Twister concerned. "Did Sam give you some medicine?"

"Medicine?" Twister thought for a moment. "Oh yeah that medicine, yeah it helped." Under his breath Twister said "not" so Reggie couldn't hear.

"Well okay if you're sure you feel alright, let's split." Reggie and Twister headed towards the beach, with surprises waiting for them throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N- **_OOOO surprises huh? What kind of surprises will be at the party and throughout the night? Something tells me something BIG is going to happen :) lol Anway, if any of you are having trouble trying to understand what an "off the shoulder cropped tee is" well here is a picture of what it looks link is this ( com/scene7/s7d5/=/is/image/expressfashion/86_635_7686_115/i81?$dcat191$)  
_

_What inspired Reggie's outfit is I have worn the exact same thing that she has worn, except I put a pink with zebra stripes bow in my hair, and I don't have sunglasses rested on the top of my head :) I figured Reggie isn't a girly girl, so she didn't wear a bow, but the outfit, I think fits her because it isn't really girly, but yet it's a nice outfit that a girl would wear. Trust me, I'm against dresses, no offense Clio lol.  
_

_Again I have no idea when I'll post again. I'm trying to finish this story before I have to start working. I promise I will NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! Because I know how it feels. Oh and by the way guys, you RP Fans should know that I have been talking to the great **"thesolitary-dragon**"**!** She is quite wonderful and I asked her about her stories that she didn't get a chance to continue. Unfortunately she is too busy to write anymore, but I did get the inside scoop on my favorite story Twisted Life :) If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's a story about Twister that thesolitary-dragon wrote. It changed my life haha! Anyway enough if the talking. I'm going to try to fix Chapter 9 up and make sure it's perfect :)_

_Any who have a great day and please **REVIEW! **I'm like dying because there are no **REVIEWS.** I actually might cry "sniff" "sniff" j/k j/k! Haha everybody have a good day :) remember to **REVIEW!**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-** _He__llo everybody :) I decided to post this chapter early because, well I felt like it haha! I must warn you that this is the chapter that contains alcoholic beverages :) If you don't want to read about underage drinking, then I'm sorry lol because this is a really good chapter, I think in my opinion :) It's no my best work, but it works haha! Anyway I really didn't go in to describe what everyone was drinking at the party, because A.) this is suppose to be a Teen rated fanfic, and B.) because well, I didn't have time :) I mean I know some names for alcohol, but it's not really important haha!_

Anyway_ thank you everyone who was been reviewing my story :) Oh and I never seen you before but thank you **SARAH **for being a new reviewer :) Again, thanks to everyone that reviews. Oh and **Exotic-Dreams, **yes she is quite amazing. I'll give you the scoop once she emails me back :) I want to ask her permission. I know she'll want me to tell you though anyway. I feel her pain though, about too busy to write anymore, hopefully that will never get in the way for any of us :) Love you **thesolitary-dragon. **Even though she doesn't come on here anymore lol.  
_

_Okay let's get on with the story shall we? And remember to **REVIEW!**  
_

___**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me**_

* * *

Twister and Reggie finally made it to the beach. They couldn't believe how wicked it looked. Lights were pretty much everywhere and music was playing. They almost forgot they were at the beach. There were coolers filled with beer and there was a bar like stand that was serving mixed drinks, it was every teenager's dream to go to a party like this. They walked around and said hi to their classmates and found Trish talking to some of her other friends.

"Hey guys, awesome party right?" Trish said while having a red cup in her hand.

"Dude, this party is wicked sick, how did you pull it off?" Twister said, still looking around amazed.

"Well I got connections, but anyway do you want something to drink?" Trish said trying to be a good host.

"Yeah I'll take a beer." Twister piped up happily.

"No thanks Trish." Reggie shaking her head. Trish looked at her surprised.

"Come on Reg, you have to drink at my party, because I said." Trish nudged Reggie with her elbow.

"I will, just not right now." Reggie explaining to Trish.

"Okay whateves. Let me get you a beer Twister." Trish left to the nearest cooler.

"You better not go overboard you little dork." Reggie said while playfully pushing Twister causing him to stumble. They were both laughing.

"Reg chillax. Just keep cool alright? Since I'm here with you I can't get drunk because then guys will try to take advantage of you and I can't let that happen." Twister said while looking at Reggie and smiled.

Reggie looked into his eyes and she could tell he was being sincere. "Twist, can you promise me something?" Reggie asked while still not breaking eye contact.

Twister shook his head yes being afraid to speak. Reggie continued "Promise me that you won't leave me alone with anybody tonight, be by my side no matter what happens."

Twister placed both of his hands on her shoulders and said "Promise." They kept looking at each other and before they both realized it their heads were leaning in, until Trish came back.

"Here you go Twister." Trish said while holding out the beer to him.

Twister and Reggie both stepped away from each other and started blushing. Twister rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed the beer from Trish.

"Umm thanks Trish." Trish could tell there was some awkwardness between Twister and Reggie now, so she decided to split and say hi to the rest of her guests. She waved bye and told them she'll see them later, while Twister and Reggie walked around the beach. They were laughing and smiling, while Twister was drinking his beer. He kept on telling Reggie to take a sip, but she wouldn't give in until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Reggie, just a sip and that's it." Twister said while trying to shove the beer into her hand.

"Fine! Just so you can stop nagging me about it." Reggie took the beer and took a sip and gave it back to Twister. "Are you happy now?" Reggie said annoyed.

"I was already happy, but since you finally gave in I'm happier." Twister said with a smile. Reggie rolled her eyes and smiled, but her smile was wiped from her face when she saw Trent. Reggie frowned because Trent was walking over to where Twister and her were at.

Twister could tell something was wrong with Reggie. "What's wrong?" Twister asked concerned.

"Trent is walking this way." Reggie simply said, with a shocked look on her face.

Twister turned around and he saw him making his way towards them. "I won't let him be alone with you." Twister said already getting angry.

Reggie held Twister's hand. "No it's okay Twist. There's something I have to tell him anyway, alone." Twister gave her a disapproving look. "I'll be fine Twister. Trust me." She squeezed his hand and met up with Trent.

Trent made his way towards Reggie with open arms. He gave Reggie a hug and she tensed up when he did, but Trent didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Trent, I thought you went to go visit family?" Reggie questioned, suddenly nervous .

"I did, but I told my parents we need to get back in time for Trish's party. I didn't want you going alone, but something tells me you're not here alone." Trent looked over to where Twister was. Twister was drinking and laughing with some classmates. Trent glared at Twister and Reggie noticed.

"Twister and I came together, he offered." Reggie trying to explain to Trent rationally.

"Mmm figures, he would." Trent said in a sassy tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Reggie said with her hands on her hips.

Trent laughed to himself. "Come on Reggie, I know you're not that stupid to realize that Twister has a little best friend crush on you." Trent was frowning now.

Reggie was stunned, _Did Trent just say what I thought he said. _"What are you talking about Trent, please tell me you're not jealous." Reggie smiling, crossing her hands over her chest.

"No, you come on Reggie. Twister likes you and if I didn't know any better, he's trying to get you into bed." Trent was angry now, but Reggie was more angry with Trent.

"How dare you say that about Twister. He's one of my best guy friends. He would never do anything like that!" Reggie said while stabbing a finger into Trent's chest.

Trent laughed loud and made people stare at him and Reggie, but everyone just went back to dancing and having a good time. "Please Regina, don't defend Twister. We all know what he's capable of. He's practically hooked up with every girl in Ocean Shores, and I have no doubt in my mind that's he after you, my girlfriend."

Reggie couldn't believe what Trent was saying. Twister was sweet and caring, he would never do anything like that to her, but then again there were rumors about Twister and a lot of girls, but she tried to ignore them because they were just rumors right? Some of those rumors were convincing though. She didn't know what to believe. "My name is Reggie, and that's ex-girlfriend to you." Reggie said with an angry tone.

Trent's mouth dropped open. "What did you say?" Trent was in shock.

"You heard me. I'm breaking up with you Trent, because you've treated me like dirt for the last time. Last night was the last time you treating me bad. We're done." Reggie was practically shouting at Trent, but nobody could hear because of the music.

Trent had an angry expression on his face. "Fine, you want to go and hook up with Rodriguez, well be my guest, but just remember, I've been hooking up with other girls besides you." Trent was smiling now.

Reggie was shocked. "What?"

"Now you heard me." Trent said while smiling. "Remember last night and all those nights you had to leave early from my house because 'my parents were coming home'. I can't believe you fell for that lame excuse." Reggie couldn't speak, but she was getting angry while Trent continued. "Well you had to go home because I didn't want you finding out who was I seeing when I wasn't seeing you."

Reggie was angry now, she wanted to punch Trent right in his mouth, but finally she found the courage to speak. "Who is she?" Reggie demanded.

"Nobody special, just Leilani. " Trent smiled at her name.

_Leilani? But Twister is seeing Leilani. What a sleaze! I have to tell Twister._

"Oh and before you tell Rodriguez, make sure he'll believe you. He might think you're jealous of her or something." Reggie couldn't take it anymore, she had to fight back.

"Yeah like how you're jealous of Twister." Reggie snapped back. She had to find Twister and tell him.

"I'm not jealous of him, I was hooking up with her all along while you were too stupid to realize it." Trent was laughing now. Reggie was really angry. She walked over to a cooler, got a beer from it, opened it, and poured it on Trent.

"Well I guess you're too stupid to realize that you smell like beer, have a good night Trent." Reggie threw the empty can at Trent's face and walked over to where Twister was at. She was so angry, she wanted to forget about Trent and Leilani. She made it to Twister, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Rocket Girl, is everything okay?" Twister asked concerned. He could see Reggie was angry. Without answering, Reggie took the beer from Twister's hand and drank all of it and threw it away in the trash.

She smiled "Yeah everything is fine." Twister looked at Reggie in complete shock.

"Umm Reg, are you sure you're okay? I thought you said you weren't drinking?"

Reggie and Twister made their way to where the mixed drinks were being served. Reggie asked for one and she started drinking from it.

"I said I wasn't going to drink till later, and it's later." Reggie continued to drink. She wanted to forget all about Trent. Reggie knew alcohol wasn't the answer to her problems, but tonight she would make an exception.

"Well okay if you say so." Twister said while grabbing a beer and he started to drink it.

Reggie suddenly remember what Trent told her about him and Leilani and she decided she was going to tell Twister no matter what.

"Twister there's something I have to tell you." Reggie said while tugging on Twister's arm.

Twister look at Reggie. "What is it?"

Reggie was about to say Leilani is a total sleaze when she was interrupted by some girl. It was Leilani. She called out Twister's name and both him and Reggie looked over to her. She was smiling and practically ran her way towards them. She was wearing a black skirt that was too short and a white tank top with some sandals. Her hair was straight down and she had a flower in it. Reggie looked at her with disgusted.

"Hi Twister!" Leilani said while hugging Twister and gave him a kiss of the cheek.

Twister didn't want to be rude because that just wasn't him. "Umm hey Leilani, what's up?" Twister said trying to shrug Leilani off of him.

"Oh nothing just wanted to come say hi to you and..." Leilani trailed off and looked at Reggie. Both of them were staring the other one down. "Reggie" Leilani finally said after a minute.

"Leilani." Reggie said back. Twister could feel the tension and tried to lighten up the mood.

"Leilani I brought Reggie to the party because I didn't want her to go alone." Twister said.

After Leilani stopped looking at Reggie she finally looked up at Twister. "Oh isn't that so sweet of you. Aren't you the sweetest?" Leilani was rubbing Twister's arm. Reggie was more angry than before. _She already has Trent, I can't let her take Twister away from me._ Reggie thought. Reggie had to get Twister away from her. Reggie thought of just the thing.

"Hey Twister, let's go dance." Reggie said and pulled Twister away from Leilani. Leilani had her hands on her hips and was angry.

"Okay Reg, sorry Leilani, I'll see you later okay?" Twister said, but Reggie didn't let Leilani respond because they were already gone. Reggie pulled Twister over to where everybody was dancing.

"Thanks Rocket Girl. It's like you read my mind." Twister said while drinking his beer.

"You're welcome." Reggie smiled and finished her mixed drink.

Twister was about to ask Reggie if she really wanted to dance when Trish came over to them.

"Hey guys we're taking shots. Do you want any?" Trish didn't seem like she was drunk, so she must of been feeling okay.

Reggie and Twister looked at each other. Twister was the first to speak. "I think we're good Trish." but Reggie cut in. "I'll take some with you Trish!" Reggie said happily. Twister looked at Reggie confused. Trish pulled Reggie away from Twister and Reggie called out "I'll be okay Twist, I'll meet up with you here in a minute." and they were both were gone. Twister didn't know what to do, so he made his way to where he was earlier and started talking to his friends again. He looked at his phone. The time was 10:00 p.m. He decided if Reggie wasn't back around 12, he'll go find her.

Twister was laughing and chilling with some of his friends and before he knew it, it was already 12:30. _I need to go find Reggie._ Twister thought. He stumbled through the crowd because he was already feeling it, because of all the beers he drank. He tried looking for Reggie, but no sign of her. Finally he found her. She was with Trish and some other people and they were standing around the bar. They were laughing and smiling. Twister felt better when he found her. Reggie saw him and she started to make her way over to him, but Twister noticed Reggie was walking weird. Reggie was walking really slow and fell a couple of times. _Why is Reggie walking like that? Only drunk people walk like that. Oh no! _ Twister knew this wasn't happening.

Reggie finally reached Twister and she was giggling. "Hey Twister!" Reggie shouted and started laughing. Reggie hugged Twister and nestled into his chest. "You feel so warm." Reggie looked up at Twister and smiled.

Twister didn't know what to say. "Umm thanks Reg, I think we should get home now. I think you're drunk." Twister said while trying to remove Reggie from her grip. Reggie looked upset and pouted.

"I'm not drunk." Reggie crossed her arms and made a mean face. "and it's barely twelve dude. It's sooooooo early." Reggie was laughing again.

"I don't care Reg, we have to go now." Twister grabbed her arm and pulled her trying to get her away from the party.

"But we didn't even get to dance. I bet you would dance with Leilani." Reggie said Leilani's name with disgust.

Twister couldn't believe what he was hearing "Reggie what's your beef with her?" Twister stopped and looked at Reggie.

"Because she's a skank and you deserve better. She hooked up with Trent." Reggie blurred out and she covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't stop the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Twister didn't know what to say, he wasn't hurt because they weren't really dating, but it made him mad because Leilani was all over him earlier. "Come on." Twister pulled Reggie back towards the party. He wanted to find Leilani and confront her. He led Reggie where some chairs were at.

"Stay here and please don't leave." Twister sat Reggie down and looked for Leilani. Twister looked everywhere and he couldn't find her.

He looked at his phone and didn't realize he's been looking for her for an hour. "Oh crap, Reggie!" Twister was wigging out and went back to where he left her, but she wasn't there. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Twister said to himself and started to look for her.

He finally found her and she was dancing with some random people. She had a drink and her hand and she was swaying back in forth to the music. Twister was looking at Reggie with his mouth open. _When did Reggie learn to dance like that? _ Twister shook his head and made his way towards Reggie.

"Reg, we have to go!" Twister was yelling so Reggie could hear him.

"Oh Twister where did you come from? Come dance with me!" Reggie slurred her words and tried to pull Twister close to her, but Twister refused.

"Quiet playing around Reggie, let's go." Twister grabbed her hand and led her away from the music.

Reggie was pouting. "You didn't even dance with me. You no fun." Reggie was trying to act mad, but she was giggling.

"Reggie you have to get home, you're completely drunk." Twister was trying to talk some since into her.

"I'm not Maurice. I'm fine." Reggie was slurring her words and she was completely messed up.

"Yes, you are and you just called me Maurice." Twister argued with Reggie.

"That's because you have a pwetty name." Reggie smiled up at Twister and clung on his arm.

_She's gone crazy._ Twister thought to himself. It took them a least an hour to get home because Reggie was stumbling. They finally made their way to the cul-da-sac and he knew Otto was home because the lights were turned on. "Great, how am I going to explain this to Otto?" Twister said out loud.

"Forget Otto, I'll just whomp him." Reggie said while laughing.

"I can't take you home like this." Twister said and looked at Reggie.

"Well then don't take me home." The words barely coming out of Reggie's mouth. It looked like she was about to pass out.

"Come on." Twister pulled Reggie towards his house. _I can't believe I'm taking "her" to my house because she can't go home because of her condition. How could I do this to my best bro. He would totally whomp me if he found out how I feel about her. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one._ Twister thought to himself. He remembered earlier when he was at the Squid's house, when he thought things couldn't get any worse, well..._Things had just got worse._

* * *

**A/N- **_What can I say? I'm so loving Twister right now lol. What does everybody think of the story? I hope people are enjoying it really well. Anyway, the BIG surprise is in the next chapter, and I'm going to post that probably...what's today? *Looks at phone for the date today* Today is Tuesday, so I'll probably post this weekend, like Saturday, because I really do not do much on Saturdays. I know right? I bet everybody's thinking "A teenage girl should be hanging out of Saturdays, blah blah blah* Yeah well I don't. I'm sometimes anti-social :) Oh well. I'm trying to make sure everybody understands what I'm trying to say in Chapter 9 :) __Wow my author's notes are long. I should really get straight to the point.  
_

_Okay getting straight to the point. **REVIEW! XD** Enough said :) Happy Reading!  
_

_P.S. If there is any mispelled words or typos I'm sowie :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-** _I'm so sorry everybody for not posting yesterday. __Umm something came up and I was so busy. Please excuse me :) Anyway thank you to everybody that is reviewing my story. It really does mean a lot to me. I wish I could show how much I care for your reviews...Oh Wait! I know :) How about another chapter? (applause) Thank you everybody for sticking around for my story, oh and **barbieparty23 **you should totally write your own story! When I first got into reading Rocket Power fanfics, I always told myself "I'll never write a story this good." But then I noticed that mostly all of these stories never finished, so I decided what the heck, I'll write one :) Can't knock it till you try it._

_I worked extremely hard on this chapter. I tried to make it perfect, but I really think it's not. I hope everybody understands what I'm trying to say in this chapter. I'll explain it later, if you still don't understand :) Enough of me typing...continue reading and remember to...  
__**REVIEW!**_

___**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me**_

* * *

Twister unlocked the back door of his house. He had to be quiet because it was already past midnight and everybody in his house was asleep, but that was kind of hard because Reggie kept on giggling to herself.

"Shh" Twister put his finger up to his mouth. "Reggie please stop. We're gonna get caught." Twister pleaded and pulled Reggie inside the dark house. He closed the door that they came in and locked it. He grabbed Reggie and made their way to the stairs. He had to be careful because, Reggie was drunk plus it was dark, and she was trying to walk the stairs equaled getting busted for eternity, so Twister made sure Reggie made her way up the stairs carefully. They made it down the hall towards his room, when he stopped walking.

"Reg, I need your cell phone." Twister whispered to her, having his hand out palm faced upwards.

"My what?" Reggie asked confused. Obviously she was still feeling woozy because she said it loudly.

Twister shook his head and dug it out of her pocket. "Just go in my room and please do not make a sound." Twister pleaded and opened the door for Reggie. She stumbled in while giggling and he closed the door. _Now that's taken care of. _Twister walked to the door next to his bedroom, which was the bathroom. He turned on the light, shut the door, and locked it. He flipped open Reggie's phone and went to her text messages. He saw text messages from Trish, Sherry, Sam, and even though he didn't want to see his name, it was there anyway, "Trent" Twister murmured to himself. _This is not the time to act jealous Maurice, you have to text Otto. _ Twister listened to the voice in his head and went to Otto's name. It was under Rocket Boy. He texted him acting like he was Reggie.

**[Rocket Boy I'm staying at Sammy's for the night. He asked me to help with something.] **

Twister shut Reggie's phone, looking at the time. 1:30 exactly. He was hoping Otto would buy the lame excuse he came up with, but then again, if he thinks it's from Reggie, he has no choice. The phone vibrated and Twister opened it. It was a message from Otto.

**[Alrite cool. Where's Twist? He was suppose to stay over here tonight?] **Twister totally forgot he made plans with Otto. "Oh man" Twister said out loud. He quickly typed back and hit send.

**[He said he had to do something tomorrow and told me he had to bail. He's at his house right now.]**

One minute later, Twister received a message.

**[What a lame-o but whatever, remember practice at noon sharp. Tell Squid.] ** Twister read it and shut the phone. _Great, now Otto thinks Reggie is at the Squid's, I have nothing to worry about._ Twister came out of the bathroom and turned off the lights. He turned the knob to his door quietly and opened it. He walked in and shut it behind him. He turned around and Reggie was laying on his bed. He could tell because the light from the moon was coming in from his window and it lit up Reggie's face. He walked over to her and he could make out everything on her face. _Wow, I think she's more beautiful when she's sleeping._ Twister thought to himself completely mesmerized by Reggie. Before he could stop himself, he knelt down beside his bed, he stroked her cheek ever so lightly with his fingers and instantly her eyes fluttered open. He didn't stop though, because he couldn't. Reggie looked up at him and smiled. "Twister?" was all she said.

Both didn't break eye contact "Huh?" Twister replied to Reggie.

Reggie sat up swiftly and Twister was stunned. He wanted to ask Reggie if he did something wrong, but Reggie spoke.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you." Reggie said to him while giggling. She was still feeling ditsy.

"What?" Twister asked with concern in his voice.

Reggie bit the bottom of her lip. "I was always jealous when I heard about you and other girls. When you would take them on dates, and when I heard rumors about you hooking up with them. It made me angry, but I tried to hide it." Reggie was fiddling with her shirt, not meeting Twister's eyes.

_Did she just say what I think she said? Why would she be jealous? We're friend. Nothing will ever change that._

"Reg" Twister put a hand on Reggie's arm, he was still knelt by his bed, and she looked at him. "You don't have to be jealous of them Reggie. We're always gonna be friends, they can't take me away from you." Twister smiled then got nervous when he realized what he just said and he quickly added "and Otto and Squid." Twister laughed nervously.

Reggie frowned "No Twister, I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. It's not about them taking you away as a "friend"." Reggie stopped talking and turned her gaze away from Twister.

"Then what do you mean?" Twister asked slightly tilting his head to the side trying to figure out what Reggie was trying to say.

Reggie whispered so low that Twister could barely make out what she said. "I'm jealous because I like you more that a friend."

Both of them sat there in silence. It seemed like time stopped for both of them. Twister didn't have anything else to say. Twister rose to his feet and Reggie hopped out of the bed, she almost fell in the process, but Twister caught her by her waist before she fell to the floor. She giggled and looked at him and smiled. Twister had that sick feeling in his stomach again. He needed to tell Reggie the truth, before he threw up. Reggie began to speak again.

"Twister, there's something I've been wanting to do, but I've never gotten the courage to do it." Reggie said. Some of the words she slurred, but Twister could understand what she was saying.

He was confused at first. He scrunched his eyebrows together trying to decipher Reggie's words, until he found the answer he was looking for. Reggie smashed her lips into Twister's, holding on to him by his shoulders. Nothing didn't make since to Twister, until now. He didn't want to pull away, but he also didn't want to continue. This was his best bro's sister for crying out loud. Otto, his best bro's sister, Reggie, is kissing her bro's best bro, Twister. Twister was thinking about this while he and Reggie continued to kiss. Twister instantly pulled her closer to him, so their bodies were touching. Reggie had her arms locked around Twister's neck. Twister couldn't stop the feelings he was getting, he never experienced this with any other girl he's been with. Twister's hands cupped Reggie's face. Their lips were moving together in sync. Reggie stuck the tip of her tongue in Twister's mouth, seeing if it was okay to continue. He let her continue and he did the same. Both of their hands were exploring each other's body. Reggie would run her hand up and down Twister's tone chest, until she came across the hem of his shirt. Reggie pulled away from Twister and he knew what she wanted.

"Please" Reggie whimpered while holding on to the hem of his shirt. Twister smiled and lifted it off of him, and his hat fell off in the process. She couldn't take her eyes off of his beautiful body. The moon's light was shining on his skin and it made Reggie want him even more. She kissed him with so much force that it made her and Twister stumbled and hit Twister's dresser. Reggie and Twister were laughing and continued.

Reggie ran her fingers through Twister's hair. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. They kept on kissing while Twister and Reggie walked back to Twister's bed. Reggie laid on top of Twister while he kicked of his shoes. She straddled him and took off her shoulder top and threw it across the room. She smiled down at him and kissed him passionately. Twister ran his fingers up and down Reggie's back. He wanted her in every way, but something told him this wasn't right. He suddenly grabbed Reggie's shoulders and pushed her off gently. Reggie was stunned. Twister sat up and Reggie sat across from him.

"What's your problem Twister?" Reggie asked annoyed. She was starting to sound like her own self.

"Nothing, it's not you Reggie, it's me. I can't-" Twister couldn't think of the right words. "I can't do this with you, I'm sorry."

Reggie crossed her arms "But yet, you can do it with every other girl in Ocean Shores. Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Trent said you would try to get in my pants, then leave. Is that what you're planning on doing Twister? Was that your plan all along?" Reggie had a angry expression on her face, but there was sadness in her eyes.

Twister felt rage all over when he heard Trent's name "Are you serious Reggie? Are you kidding me? You believed Trent! You think I would do that to you, after all these years I've known you, and plus how I feel about you!" Twister half yelled at Reggie. He had put his hands up to his forehead, while his knees supported his elbows. _I have to tell her. _"I've only hooked up with one girl."

Reggie was confused, and felt a little hurt, but the dominant part of her spoke up. "What are you talking about Twister? Everybody knows you. You're 'Twister Rodriguez'." Reggie said in a girly voice. "You're every girl's dream, according to every girl, you've not only been in their dreams, but in their" Reggie was cut off from Twister's voice.

"Stop. Please do not talk." Twister took a deep breath and looked at Reggie. He was furious. He hated himself for making Reggie think he was player.

Reggie crossed her arms, apparently she was getting back to normal. "Are you going to tell me why you can't hook up with me, but you can hook up with every other girl, even when I said I liked you more that a friend?"

Twister frowned. He hated himself right now. _Reggie thinks I'm a sleaze, Otto is going to lose it if he ever found out what happened tonight. If Otto was going to whomp me tomorrow, I might as well tell Reggie everything right now._

Twister finally spoke and looked directly at Reggie. "You want to know why I can't hook up with you Reggie? You really want to know why?"

Reggie was about to speak, but Twister beat her to the punch.

"I can't because I love you Reggie. There I said it." Twister looked at Reggie carefully, but Reggie just looked confused.

"Twister I don't quite understand."

Twister growled. "Are you serious?" Twister whined. "You're suppose to be the smart one Reggie."

Reggie still didn't respond. Twister couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you Reggie. I'm in love with you. Is that so hard to understand? I love you more than a friend. LOVE as in how I love to skateboard, surf, rollerblade, play street hockey, snowboard, and video tape everything." Twister caught his breath and continued in a whisper. "I've been in love with you since nine maybe ten years old, but I barely realized it till now because I always thought what would Otto do to me, but none of that matters. I love you Reggie and I do feel the same way about you, and I want you...for keeps." Twister finally looked up at Reggie and she was smiling slightly, but it wasn't a full smile, something was still on her mind.

"What about all those girls?" Reggie asked.

"It's a long story." Twister said.

"Well" Reggie began. "I'm staying here aren't I? So continue." Reggie smiled at Twister, letting him know she wasn't mad at him anymore.

Twister smiled and took a deep breath and continued. "Okay. Girls like to make up rumors." Reggie's face expression changed into an angry one and Twister backtracked "I mean girls that aren't like you." Twister said quickly. Reggie smiled and he continued "Well whenever I took a girl on a date or something, they would ask me if we would...well you know hook up. I would say no, I'm not like that, but they didn't believe me. Of course I would have to explain to them I meant it. Well they offered me something. They told me if I went along with whatever they said, it would be a win win for both of us." Twister stopped and looked to see if Reggie was following. She was confused.

"I still don't get why-" Reggie was cut off.

"Before I knew it, every girl in Ocean Shores thinks I'm sort of a player or something, and they all want a piece of me." Twister said with confusion in his voice. "I found out later that those girls would lie to their friends. They would tell them what "happened" on the date and their friends wanted to find out for themselves, but the thing is, it's a lie." Twister said hoping Reggie caught on.

"So let me get this straight. You've only dated girls, that's it? And the only reason why people said you've hooked up with other girls is because they would lie to their friends saying they've hooked up with you, which they really didn't? And you would take those same friends on a date, and the pattern would continue? So technically, they haven't hooked up with you at all, but they'll all too stupid to realize it?" Reggie asked stunned.

"Umm yeah. I think you got it." Twister said happily.

Reggie smiled. "Wow" was all she could say. "So, you've only hooked up with one girl? Making you not a player? You're the same sweet and innocent Twister I've always known?"

"Yeah, and I never told Otto because well he looks up to me now, instead of the other way around. It's nice." Twister smiled his signature smile. "I always wanted to tell him the truth. That I've only hooked up with one girl and the rest were lying to make themselves and myself look good, but I couldn't." Twister said sadly. "To be honest Reg, I was always in your brothers shadow. I'm a complete lame-o" Twister looked up at Reggie, their eyes meeting each others. "One two finish like always." Twister finished. Reggie could see hurt in Twister's eyes.

"Twister" Reggie began "You're not a lame-o. There are things that your good at, and Otto isn't." Reggie tried to think of something. She looked around the room and spotted Twister's video camera, pointed straight at them. "Your good at videotaping people, and putting it together to make a movie." Reggie tried to think of other things. "Oh and your great at building Sand Castles, and Street Luge!" Reggie said excitedly.

Twister smiled "Thanks Reg."

"You're welcome" Reggie wanted to say more, but she didn't feel so good all of a sudden. Her stomach felt queasy and her head was hurting really bad. Twister noticed and was concerned.

"I think you should rest Rocket Girl. I think you partied it up long enough." Twister said while smiling.

Reggie nodded and laid down on Twister's bed. She grabbed the covers and covered herself with them. Twister rose from the bed and walked over to his closet. He was looking for something, more like digging because his closet was a mess, like always.

Reggie propped herself up on her elbow and watch Twister search for something. Finally she spoke "Twister what are you looking for?"

Twister turned around, he was still in the closet. "I'm getting a extra pillow and a blanket." Twister continue to look in his closet. It was hard for him because there wasn't any light.

Reggie was confused "But Twister, you already have a pillow in and a blanket on your bed, why do you need another one?"

Twister laughed to himself "Uhh because my bed is kind of occupied right now."

Reggie finally understood what he was saying. Twister didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Reggie, because he didn't know if she wanted him to. He was trying to give Reggie some space and respect her needs. Reggie blushed just a little, while thinking of Twister's sweet gestured. She kind of felt hurt at the same time though. She would think that he "wanted" to sleep in the same bed as her. "Twister" Reggie sat straight up on the bed. Twister turned around and watched Reggie closely "Come here." Reggie said while her hand motioned him to do so.

Twister walked over to his bed and Reggie scooted over. "You know, I would have thought you would sleep with me, since you love me in all." Reggie smiled and pulled Twister by the arm, making him lay down next to her. Twister was slightly uncomfortable because he was nervous. I mean, he slept next to Reggie before, at her house, with Otto present and sometimes the Squid, but this is different. He had his shirt off, Reggie still had her clothes on, but the spaghetti strap shirt was revealing, and they were alone in his room. Twister laid on the edge of the bed, far away from Reggie. He didn't want to make contact with her.

Reggie noticed and scooted closer to him. She laid on her stomach, with her left hand laying on his chest. Her cheek was touching his shoulder and she could feel how warm he was. She felt so safe and comfortable at the same time. Twister looked down at Reggie, while she looked up at him.

"Twister, you do not have to be afraid of me anymore. I know you respect me, now can you please act like yourself." Reggie rubbed her hand up and down Twister's chest. He smiled and thought how lame he was. _I shouldn't be afraid of Reggie. I love her and respect her._ Twister thought to himself and kissed Reggie on the top of her head. Reggie lifted her head and smiled up at him. She kissed Twister on the lips and rested her head on his chest, with her arm still draped over him chest. She sighed and was dozing off until out of nowhere she said "I love you Twister". She thought she said it in her mind, until she heard a familiar voice answer her back. "I love you too Reggie, always did." Reggie smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

Twister was looking up at the ceiling trying to get himself together. Things were finally looking up. He just told one of his good friends that he loved her, and she returned the affection. He smiled to himself, thinking of the earlier events that played out. Reggie kissing him passionately, confessing her true feelings to him, saying she was jealous of all the other girls he was with. _If Otto ever found about tonight, he would so whomp me._ Twister was thinking to himself. _He'll never find out. _Twister reassuring himself._ Reggie isn't going to tell and I'm certainly not, what can possibly go wrong. _Twister yawned and with that thought, he drifted off to sleep too, with his hands wrapped around Reggie protectively. Twister didn't notice that over by his dresser, the red light was on, on his video camera, taping the events that played out that night.

* * *

**A/N-** _Okay some of you might be confused about __when Twister is telling Reggie how he became to be a so called "player". Let me try to clear that up for you._

_Well Twister is a nice looking guy. All the girls want to hook up with him. Well let's say that Twister took a girl out on a date. Okay, well obviously that girl wanted to hook up with Twister, but since Twister is the nice and sweet guy that everybody knows, he refuses. Well that girl doesn't want to look like she isn't good enough for Twister, so she tells him, if she tells everybody what they both "did" on their date and if he agrees with everything she says, they both look good. Well since Twister wants people to look up to him, especially Otto, he agrees. Well that same girl goes and tells her friends and everybody else what "supposedly" happened on their date, and since the girls want to get with Twister, they ask him on dates. He tells them the same thing, that he doesn't want to hook up with them, so they do the same thing, which is telling Twister to lie to everybody and pretend they hooked up, because just like before the girls don't want to look like they aren't good enough for him._

_I hope that explained what I was trying to say :) if you still don't understand, well I'm sorry lol. That was one big surprise in this story, and I think there is one more to come :) I hope everybody loved this story. Oh and my updates might be on HOLD, because I'm going to start working Monday-Saturday, and the only time I have off is Sundays. Where I'm working, you work in the morning, till late at night, so I'm sorry if my updates become more and more later. I said on HOLD though. I am not going to abandon this story, I repeat I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY. You have my word as a writer :) Hope everybody has a great day! Please remember to **REVIEW!**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** _Sorry about not posting in a long time. I've been working so it's been really difficult to post more occasionally than I used to. I'm not going to abandon this story, so please keep on reading. I hope you like this chapter :)_

___**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me**_

* * *

The sun was breaking through the horizon and the birds were chirping outside Twister's window. The sun's light was coming in through the window and shined up the whole room. The light was shining on Reggie's face, causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room, not moving from where she was. She noticed that this didn't look like her room, in fact if she didn't know any better it looked like Twister's room.

_Why am I in Twister's room? _Reggie asked herself. She then noticed that she was laying down next to Twister. He had his hand wrapped protectively around her, their hands laced together. She was confused.

_I stayed at Twister's house? _Reggie couldn't come to think about how it happened. It felt like a dream to her. Everything that happened last night seemed like a dream to her. Reggie sat up from the bed, causing Twister to turn over onto his stomach, his face facing towards her. She smiled at him. She was happy that it wasn't a dream. She instantly remembered telling Twister that she liked him, love was more like it, and he returned the affection that she had for him. Reggie wasn't planning on telling Twister, until she was sure that he felt the same way, but since she was drunk, she couldn't stop herself.

She blushed when she remembered how he was kissing her last night. Reggie touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, remembering how Twister made her feel. It felt so wonderful to her, she couldn't even explain it. She was still looking at Twister, smiling at him. Twister had that same boyish face since he was nine years old, but yet he looked more older. She couldn't believe this was the same Twister she knew and grew to love. Reggie knew that she loved Twister, but just like him, she never wanted to admit it to herself. This was the same Twister that thought he broke his voice just because he was growing up.

Reggie rolled her eyes at how gullible and naive Twister was back then, but yet she liked him anyway. Twister grew up though. He was more serious about grades, at least now he cared to pass and he wasn't gullible anymore. He learned a few years back that Lars liked to get Twister into trouble, too bad he didn't figure that out earlier.

Reggie noticed her reflection in the mirror of Twister's dresser. Her hair was messy, and her eyeliner was smudged from her eyes, looking like she had a late night last night. She wanted to go clean herself up, but she didn't want to wake Twister so, she decided to climb over him. She slowly moved her leg on the other side of him and set it down on the floor. She shifted her weight on that leg and continued to move the other leg across from Twister. She thought she was going to make it until her foot caught Twister's body and she fell causing Twister to fall off the bed with a thud. Reggie laid on the floor, turning beet red, she was so embarrassed. Her knee was burning a little because of the carpet, good thing she wore pants, or she would have gotten a serious carpet burn. She didn't pay any attention to her knee because she was concerned for Twister.

She turned around and saw Twister laying on his back. He was groaning a little bit, making Reggie feel even worse about herself. She crawled over to him and started apologizing immediately.

"Oh my gosh! Twist are you alright? I didn't mean to do that. I feel so bad, are you okay?" Reggie was talking way to fast. She felt really bad.

Twister looked at her and smiled. "You know Reg, there are easier ways to wake me up. A simple 'Hey Twister wake up' would have done the job."

Reggie smiled and rolled her eyes. She got up from the floor and offered Twister her hand. She helped him up, so both of them were standing in the middle of his room, face to face.

They were smiling at each other like two lovesick idiots, until they were interrupted by Reggie's phone.

Twister grabbed it from his pants pocket and gave it to Reggie. She looked at the caller i.d and it was Sammy. She flipped it opened and answered.

"Hello?" Reggie answered. "Umm yeah I'm at my house, what's up?" Reggie looked at Twister immediately and he started laughing to himself. Reggie put her finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. She continued to speak. "Oh I totally forgot Sam, are you sure you want to do it today? We have practice at noon remember?"

Twister was tapping his foot beginning to get impatient. He went over to his dresser and grabbed his video camera. The light wasn't on anymore, so Twister had no idea that it was on all night. He tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't turn on, he figured something was wrong with it. He should take it over to the Squid's house, so he can fix it. He needed him to edit and publish his new video anyway. Twister looked over at Reggie, who continued to talk on the phone.

"Yeah since it's only 11 you can come over in about 15 minutes." She paused waiting for Sam to reply. "Okay sounds awesome, see you in a few. Bye" Reggie hung up and took a deep breath.

"What was that all about?" Twister asked confused.

Reggie walked over to where Twister was. "Sam's going over to my house so we can work on the Zine. I totally forgot we made plans earlier in the week about it. I had a lot on my mind." Reggie rubbed her forehead with her hand and shut her eyes. She was still not feeling well after last night, but she was tough, she could make it through the day.

"Well, my parents are gone to work, and Lars is hanging out with his friends, so I don't think there's a problem getting you out of the house." Twister smiled and held Reggie's hand.

She smiled back at him. "Right, let's just make sure Otto isn't outside or anything." Reggie said in a serious tone.

Twister was inches from her face, and Reggie's heart was beginning to beat faster and faster. "I think I should go." Reggie whispered to Twister, who was still holding her hand.

Twister frowned and stepped back away from Reggie. "Aww, but do you have to?"

Reggie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, now come on before Sam comes over to my house and realizes that I wasn't even home to begin with."

Reggie opened the door and pulled Twister with her down the stairs. He was trying to pull her back up, but she wouldn't let him.

"Twist, quit playing around. I have to go home." Reggie said while making her way through the front down. He let go of her hand.

"Okay fine." Twister crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "I'll see you at noon."

Reggie was outside now, she looked across the street to make sure nobody was looking and she went up to Twister and kissed him.

She stepped back, away from him, and he was blushing. "This will take time getting used to." Twister smiled.

Reggie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever Twister, see you at noon." She waved bye and made her way across the cul-da-sac. He returned the wave and shut the door._ I'm the happiest person alive._ Twister thought to himself, and went into the kitchen, finding himself something to eat.

_At the Rocket household..._

Reggie unlocked the front door and went inside her house. Things seemed quite, a little too quite.

"Hello?" Reggie called from downstairs. "Is anybody here? Rocket Boy?" She excepted an answer, but nobody answered her. _He has to be home. _Reggie went up the stairs and noticed that her brother's door was closed. She knocked on it and listened to see if her brother was in there. "Rocket Boy, I'm home. Are you in there?" She didn't really want to open the door, because she knew that Clio stayed at her house last night. Against her decision she opened it, but to her surprise, nobody was in the room.

"Where could they be?" Reggie asked out loud to herself. Just as she said those exact words, she heard the front door open. She walked down the steps and saw Clio and Otto talking.

"Thanks Otto for taking me to breakfast, it was a really sweet gesture." Clio said while holding his hand and pulling him close to her.

"No problemo. Anything for my Clio." Otto smiled and kissed Clio. Reggie could almost gag. _Is that how Twister and I looked last night?_ Reggie wondered to herself. Otto and Clio continued to kiss until Reggie cleared her throat.

Both of them jumped away from each other, startled. Reggie made her way down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session Otto, but Sam's coming over to work on the Zine." Reggie said patting her brother's head. Otto stepped away from her fixing his hair.

"Yeah yeah okay whatever, but weren't you just over there?" Otto asked questionably, still fixing his hair.

Reggie was speechless, why would Otto ask such a question. "I was?" Reggie asked.

"Uhh duh. You told me last night. You texted me, or can you not remember?" Otto said in a teasing matter.

Reggie got out her phone and looked at it. Yup, there it was, messages from Rocket Boy. She didn't remember telling her brother she was going to stay at Sam's house, unless somebody else did. The memory was hazy, but it was coming back to her now. She remembered Twister asking for her phone. _Twister must have texted Otto._ Reggie thought in her mind.

"Oh, now I understand." Reggie wasn't suppose to say that out loud, but she did. Otto and Clio looked at Reggie weirdly, trying to find out if something was wrong with her.

"Umm yeah okay anyway, I'm going to take Clio to her house, Twister's home right?" Otto asked Reggie who was still thinking to herself.

"Huh?" Reggie shook her head. "What did you say?"

Otto rolled his eyes. "Is Twister home?"

Reggie started to panic. "How should I know? It's not like I was over there or anything? I don't keep tabs on Twister. Why don't you ask him?" Reggie said quickly.

Otto raised an eyebrow. "Okay, umm I'm going to call him." Otto digged in his pocket, retrieving his phone and dialed Twister's number. Apparently Twister answered because Otto was talking. Otto walked into the kitchen so he could have some privacy. While Otto went into the kitchen, Clio raised her eyebrow at Reggie.

"What?" Reggie asked with her hands on her hips.

"You know what." Clio said smirking.

Reggie had her arms crossed. "I don't know anything."

"Yes you do." Clio pointed at Reggie and crossed her arms as well. Both of the teenage girls were looking at each other for a long time, glaring at one another, seeing which one would cave first. Finally, one of them did.

"Okay, enough already grrr!" Reggie half-yelled at Clio.

Clio jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "I knew it. I knew something happened between you and-" Reggie put her hand over Clio's mouth.

"Shh keep it down. Otto might here you." Reggie let go of Clio's mouth, wiping her hand on her jeans.

"But this is so exciting Reggie, you must tell me everything!" Clio yelled happily.

Reggie rolled her eyes. "Nothing really happened. We just talked." Reggie said while looking at her shoes and rubbing her hand up and down her other arm.

Clio hit Reggie lightly on the arm. "You're lying, so you better tell me now. Friends don't lie to their friends." Clio said with her hands on her hips.

Reggie was leaning on the back of the sofa and Clio was standing right in front of her, eyeing Reggie the whole time. _Where to begin?_ Reggie thought in her mind. "Okay well we went to the party, I had a little bit too much to drink, and-" Clio hand's was in Reggie's face making her stop.

"Wait wait wait" Clio was shaking her head. "How much is a little bit too much?" Clio asked questionably.

"I got drunk okay? Can I continue with the story with no interruptions?" Reggie asked annoyed. Clio shook her head yes, and Reggie continued.

Reggie told her everything. About how Trent was there and he was hooking up with Leilani, and how Reggie took her anger out on drinking way too much. Twister helped her to his house and he texted Otto telling pretending to be her. She told her about them kissing and telling each other that they liked each other for a while now, and that Twister wasn't a player after all. The whole time Clio wanted to say something really bad, so she had to keep her hand over her mouth because it was shocking information. Finally, Reggie was done, and to her surprise, she was smiling about the whole thing.

"All that happened last night? How could I miss it?" Clio asked shocked.

"Maybe you were too "busy" kissing face with my bro?" Reggie said while crossing her arms.

Clio blushed and giggled. "Hey, just to let you know we were at that party, but Otto decided we should come over to your house, so we can have some alone time."

Reggie shook her head up and down. "Uh huh sure" Reggie said while laughing.

Clio hit Reggie playfully again. "Enough about me Reggie, we should be talking about you and Maurice."

"What about us?" Reggie asked.

"Well" Clio started "are you two going out or what? I'm dying to know. You know Maurice loves you Reggie." Clio said happily.

Reggie smiled. She knew that Twister loved her, and she loved him. She never had this feeling before and to be honest with herself, she loved the feeling that Twister gives her. Just talking about him made Reggie feel happy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Clio snapped her fingers.

"Hello, earth to Reggie!" Clio called out.

Reggie shook her head. "Sorry Clio. You know I want to be with Twister and Twister does too, but what about Otto? He would totally freak?"

Right then and their Otto walked into the living room. "Freak about what?" Otto asked looking at his sister and Clio.

Reggie thought of something quick. "Freak about...losing the game against Lars. You would totally freak right?" Reggie asked, a little shakiness in her voice.

"Yeah I would totally freak." Otto said calmly. "Speaking of the game, practice is in 30 minutes. I'm going to go get Twister so we can practice in the front, before we go down and practice at the pier." Otto grabbed Clio's hand "And to take my beautiful girlfriend home." Otto kissed her hand and pulled her towards the front door.

Clio giggled. "Oh Otto, flattery will get you nowhere."

Reggie rolled her eyes. "Umm Otto what did Twister say?" Reggie wanted to know what story did Twister give her younger brother. She knew they both talked about the party, because Otto would love to tell Twister what he and Clio did. That's what guys did, they talked about things like that.

Otto opened the front door and led Clio out. "Oh nothing, just about the party and whatever."

Reggie had to play along "Did he say why he had to bail at staying over here?" Reggie asked.

Otto grabbed the outside knob of the door, half of his body was outside. "Yeah, he said he took Leilani to his house, so they could have some alone time. Twister is such player. I totally respect him." Otto said giving his best bro props.

Reggie's mouth dropped open. _How could he do that to me? He should of told Otto the truth, but then again I know why he didn't. I'm mad, but yet I'm not at the same time. Grr Twister is totally going to get it, but yet I shouldn't even be mad._

"Oh and sis, you should totally go wash up or something cause you don't look so good. I can't believe Squid let you out of his house like that." Otto laughed to himself and shut the door.

Reggie made her way upstairs and mumbled under her breath. "Yeah I can't believe the Squid did that too."

* * *

**A/N**- _I hope that everyone enjo_yed this chapter. It's a little short and I'm sorry lol. Please **REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- **_Hello Everybody! Yes I am alive and well thank you for asking. :) I haven't posted in a very long time because I've been super busy. I probably won't post again untill Christmas, :( I'm letting you know ahead of time, so no one will think I'm bailing on this wonderful story of mine. :) Please be very patient with me. I'm still in high school and I'm taking three duel credit classes. If some of you don't know what that means well, it just means I'm taking college classes, so yes I'm a very busy Senior! Yes I'm a Senior as well! So excited! Anyway, as you read this story keep in mind that I barely finished it like 45 minutes ago, so there might be a few spelling errors. Sorry about that. I just wanted to post because I felt bad for not posting in a while. Please enjoy the story and remember to **REVIEW!**_

___**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me**_

* * *

Otto and Twister were outside on the half-pipe, like always. They were suppose to be practicing for the street hockey game, but Otto wanted to blade on the half-pipe instead. Of course, Twister followed along with Otto because they were best bros and whatever Otto did, Twister would do it, well most of the time.

Otto and Twister were tearing up the half-pipe. They both enjoyed each other's company. Ever since they were little, they became best bros. They both landed on the side of the half-pipe high fiving each other.

"What a great run Otto-man." Twister said to his best bro.

"Yeah, nothing like ripping up the half-pipe before practice." Otto grabbed his bottle of water and drank from it. He stopped drinking from it and handed it to Twister. Twister grabbed it and drank from it, without putting his mouth on it.

"So?" Otto said while looking at Twister.

Twister stopped drinking the water and set the bottle down while wiping his mouth with his shirt. "So what?" Twister asked.

"Come on bro. Quit making me beg. How was Leilani last night? Did you and her" Otto looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "You know 'hook up'?" Otto asked while smiling.

Twister didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to tell Otto the truth, that he was lying about Leilani going over to his house, that it was really his sister, but Otto would totally go ballistic, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Dude, can we not talk about this?" Twister said annoyed.

"But why? You did hook up with her right?" Otto asked curiously.

Twister was sitting on the half-pipe letting his legs dangle. He was debating whether or not he should tell Otto the truth. He was also thinking about Reggie, how she would respond if he told Otto about him and her. He decided he should talk it over with Reggie first.

"No" Twister said simply. He just wanted Otto off of his back.

"No?" Otto repeated Twister's answer. "What do you mean no? I thought you would have sealed the deal already? You usually do."

"Well, maybe I'm not who you think I am." Twister answered Otto bitterly without looking at him.

Otto sat next to Twister on the half-pipe. "Bro, what are you talking about? You're Twister Rodriguez, well Maurice Rodriguez, but you hate that name. We've been best bros since forever, and you wear that stupid hat, that you never take off. Of course I know you. How could I not know you?"

Twister pondered what Otto said for a moment. He wanted to tell Otto right then and there that he wasn't a player. That it was all lies, but how could be break it to his best bro that he's been lying all along. And, how could he tell him that he loved his sister, which stayed at his house last night.

"Otto?" Twister said. "I need to tell you something."

Otto knew Twister was being serious. "What is it bro?"

"It's about me dating all of those girls. Well you see it's all-" Twister was cut off by some roller skates. It was Reggie and Sam and they were talking about the Zine.

"Yeah, I think we're done Sam. You just need to publish and then we'll distribute them around Ocean Shores. How about bright and early tomorrow morning? Before the hockey game." Reggie looked at her older brother to make sure he heard the part 'before the hockey game'.

Twister and Otto skated down to meet up with Reggie and Sam.

"Sounds good Reg. I'll text you later on what time." Sam said while typing the arrangement into his phone.

"Are both of you done talking about nerd stuff? We gotta practice hello?" Otto said while crossing his arms.

Reggie rolled her eyes "I bet our conversation was more important than the two of yours." Reggie smiled and crossed her arms. She was looking at Twister in particular. Twister noticed and decided to speak.

"I was just telling Otto about my night last night." Twister said, looking at Reggie.

Reggie was quiet, but Sam spoke up. "Oh yeah. How did it go last night? I heard it was awesome. Too bad I missed it." Sam said sadly while looking at all three of them.

Otto put his arm around Twister's shoulder. "Well Twister here went home with Leilani. He said that they didn't do anything, but I think he's lying to me."

"Oh really? Tell us Twister, what did you and Leilani do? I'm pretty sure you didn't talk about hair products with her." Reggie said with disgust in her voice.

Otto and Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Twister, to see what he was going to say.

"I told her that I liked her, and she returned the affection. Turns out we were hiding our feelings." Twister simply said. Reggie scrunched her eyebrows together, until it hit her. Twister was talking about her and him, but he used Leilani's name so Otto wouldn't find out. She relaxed. She wasn't mad at Twister anymore. _I don't even know why I was mad in the first place._

"I'm sure that she loved hanging out with you last night." Reggie said with a smile.

"Oh trust me I enjoyed it more than she did." Twister said while smiling.

Twister and Reggie were staring at each other and smiling, while Otto and Sam both had confused looks on their faces.

Otto cleared his throat "Umm are both of you done acting weird now?" Otto piped up ruining the moment between both Twister and Reggie.

Twister and Reggie were startled and flinched when Otto spoke.

"Can we just go practice already?" Twister said while looking at Otto. He didn't want to look at Reggie because he had a feeling if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her.

"Yes Twist, we can. Let's go guys." Reggie said, answering Twister's question. The gang grabbed their hockey stuff from the Rocket house. Sam brought it over when he came to work on the Zine with Reggie and Twister brought it over because him and Otto were supposed to practice, but they bladed on the half-pipe instead. The gang skated away from the cul-da-sac towards the pier.

"I don't know what's up with the two of you, but both of you better be focused on the game, because I don't like to lose." Otto said while skating in front of them.

"Nothing is wrong with us Otto. Get a grip alright?" Reggie had it with her brother.

Otto stopped, causing the rest of the gang to stop. "Get a grip? I'm not the one that's acting weird. You and Twister better cut it out and be focused on this game." Otto glared at Reggie and Twister and bladed off. Reggie, Sam, and Twister looked at each other.

"Come on guys let's go." Reggie said quietly. Reggie usually would tell Otto off, but for some reason she didn't feel like hassling with him. She knew deep down that Otto was right, but it wasn't her fault or Twister's. She couldn't help it if she liked looking at him, she liked him, but of course Otto didn't know that.

The three of them finally caught up with Otto and them went to the parking lot next to the pier. They ran some practice drills for the game. They did some shooting drills and Sam practiced on his blocks, but when it came to the passing drills it didn't look so good to the Rocket team. Otto was blading down the parking lot. Reggie and Twister were both on his sides, but Otto didn't want to pass it.

"Dude Otto over here!" Twister called out to him. Otto shrugged it off and shot the puck, but Sam blocked it.

Otto skated around the net and ended up in front of Sam. Sam took off his hockey mask and spoke.

"Why didn't you pass it to Twister or Reggie, Otto?" Sam asked confused.

Twister and Reggie skated over to where they were at.

"Yeah Otto! This is a passing drill. Emphasis on 'passing'." Reggie said while using air quotes on the word passing, while still holding her hockey stick.

"Dude, you could have passed it to me." Twister said annoyed.

Otto glared at Reggie and Twister. "Oh so now the two of you want to focus on the game?" Otto said in a mocking tone, pointing at the two of them.

Reggie was about to go off on Otto, but instead Twister was the one to do it.

"We've been focused on the game. What's your beef?" Twister said annoyed.

"My beef?" Otto said. "My beef is that you've been acting weird the last couple of days. It seems like you or Reggie don't wanna win this game. If the two of you don't wanna win, why don't both of you just quit?"

"You know what Otto, I'm really getting tired of you. You need to relax." Twister said in a calm tone.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me relax? If you're so tired of me, why don't you do something about it?" Otto said throwing his hockey stick down, motioning Twister to come at him. "Come on Twister, let's do this."

Twister stared Otto down. He turned his back away from Otto. "I don't wanna fight you Otto." Twister murmured.

"What was that? You don't wanna fight me?" Otto said taunting Twister. "I don't think it's that. I think your just afraid you're gonna get whomped."

Twister shook in anger. He knew Otto was getting to him, but he had to control himself. "Just leave it alone Otto. Let's just get back to practicing." His back was still facing Otto.

"Maurice is too scared to fight me. You're probably too stupid to fight me anyway." Otto said crossing his arms. It got quiet for a minute. Reggie and Sam's mouth dropped open. They knew Otto went too far.

Twister turned his head around. "What did you say?" Twister said angrily.

"What? Now you're too stupid to understand what I'm saying? You want me to say it in Spanish?"

_That did it._ Twister charged at Otto with so much force that they ended up on the ground. They were both rolling around in the parking lot, hitting each other. Punches were thrown here and there and Reggie and Sam had to break it up.

Reggie grabbed Twister and Sam grabbed Otto. "Enough both of you." Reggie shouted pulling Twister up. Otto and Twister looked at each other. Neither of them had any bruises on them, but if they continued to fight like they did, there would have been some.

"Look, we need to get it together guys. Do you really want Lars winning this hockey game?" Reggie said while looking at Twister and Otto. They both shook their heads.

"Okay then. I suggest you both quit acting like lame-o's and make up already." Reggie said pushing Twister towards Otto.

"Yeah Otto." Sam said and pushing Otto towards Twister.

They looked at each other for a minute and at the same time they both said "I'm sorry." The best friends smiled at each other and did there woogity hand shake.

Reggie and Sam were pleased with themselves. "So, does this mean we're done practicing?" Sam asked quietly.

Otto and Twister turned to Reggie and Sam. "Yeah we're done, but you guys go on ahead. I want to get a few shots in before noon." Otto said while picking up his hockey stick.

"Are you sure bro?" Twister asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Otto answered back.

"If you say so Rocket Boy. Come on guys, let's split." Reggie said while skating away from the parking lot.

"See you later Otto." Sam said behind Reggie.

"Later dude." Twister said.

Otto waved bye to the gang and started practicing on his shots for the game, he wanted to do his very best. He was really getting into the swing of things, when all of a sudden he saw a couple pass by the pier. He glanced over and didn't notice at first, but Otto looked again and he couldn't believe who he saw. "You have got to be kidding me?" Otto whispered to himself.

_Meanwhile with Reggie, Twister and Sam…_

Reggie, Twister, and Sam skated home, talking about the party, since Sam didn't go. Reggie and Twister didn't want to leave Sam out, so they told him everything, except the stuff that had to deal with the two of them.

"It was really fun Sammy, I wish you could of came." Reggie said to Sam.

"It's okay Rocket girl. I had to get stuff done for college, so no sweat." Sam said reassuring Reggie.

"Well I had a great time!" Twister piped up, receiving glances from local people walking down the sidewalks. Reggie blushed and Sam noticed.

"Is there something that both of you aren't telling me?" Sam asked looking between Reggie and Twister. It went silent and all you could here was the rollerblades rolling on the pavement. Seconds went by, but it seemed like hours for Sam.

Sam skated in front of Reggie and Twister and stopped, causing both of them to stop "I'm waiting?" Sam said while crossing his arms.

Reggie and Twister looked at each other, thinking about the same thing _Busted!_

"Should we tell him?" Twister asked while looking at Reggie. "I don't think it would hurt because Sam won't say anything, will you Sam?" Twister turned to Sam and smiled.

"I think we should." Reggie agreed. "Sam there's something that you should know about Twist and I, well you see we both…." Reggie was about to finish her sentence, but Sam beat her to the punch.

"Like each other? Yeah, I kind of figured since you and him kept on acting weird today." Sam said with a smile.

"I guess we weren't very good at hiding it right?" Reggie asked.

"No, not at all, but you fooled Otto that's for sure and that's the only one that counts. Am I right?" Sam asked.

"When aren't you right Squid?" Twister said while placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

The three of them continued to skate back to the cul-da-sac, continuing the conversation.

"So how did the two of you find out that both of you liked each other?" Sam asked questionably.

Reggie was the one to answer him. "Well long story short Sam, I got drunk, Twister took me to his house, we told each other that we liked each other, then we both slept together on his bed, and then I came home this morning telling Otto that I stayed at your house, well Twister texted him pretending to be me, but it wasn't me, but he pretended so I wouldn't get in trouble staying at Twister's house." Reggie inhaled after everything she just said. Once again it was silent. "What did I say?" Reggie asked questionably.

"What didn't you say is the question Rocket girl." Twister smiled and laughed. "You did forget one little detail."

"Which was?" Reggie asked raising an eyebrow.

"If it's about you and Reggie sleeping together on your bed, I don't want to know." Sam said while covering his ears.

Twister shook his head "Squid please, I have respect for Reggie, I wouldn't take advantage of her when she was drunk. I was talking about something else, it's about me."

They all made it to the cul-da-sac and like always, they were in the middle of it.

"Okay, what is it? I'm dying to know." Sam said sarcastically.

Reggie was still trying to think what she left out. _Let's see, I told Sam mostly everything about Twister and I, but yet he said I didn't tell him everything about himself. What did he tell me about himself? Himself, himself, himself? _Reggie kept on repeating the words in her head, until it hit her. She left out that Twister wasn't a player after all. _How could I forget that?_ Reggie asked herself.

"He isn't a player Sam. It's been a lie this whole time." Reggie said while smiling.

Sam was shocked. "Twister? Is that true?"

Twister shook his head, but didn't look too happy. "Yes, it's true. I've been lying this whole time to impress Otto and the other guys around here. Turns out the only one I should have been impressing was Reggie, I guess I kind of screwed up." Twister said while fidgeting with his hockey stick.

"Twister, you shouldn't feel the need to impress Otto, or the other guys, you're popular already just by being who you are." Sam said to Twister.

"Yeah Twist and you don't have to impress me either, you already impress me by being yourself and that's what I love about you." Reggie said with a smile.

Twister looked up at Sam and Reggie. He didn't need to impress anybody. He had friends that loved him for who he was, if only he figured that out earlier. "I need to tell Otto the truth, the sooner I do, the better." Twister said in a serious tone.

"We'll be with you when you do." Sam said happily. "Oh and you might want to tell him about you and Reggie too. I can't believe we're hiding this from him." Sam said shaking his head slowly.

"We have to Sam. If we tell Otto now, before the hockey game, he will go totally nuclear. Twister and I will tell him after the hockey game, right Twister?" Reggie said while turning to Twister.

"Right." Twister said.

"Makes sense to me. Now if you excuse me I have to go home and work on the Zine. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sam waved bye and skated towards his house, leaving Reggie and Twister in the middle of the cul-da-sac.

"I better go home too, I have to clean my room before my mom goes nuclear on me." Twister said while skating closer to Reggie. Reggie looked up at him and he was towering over her. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll text you later." Reggie responded. Twisted gave her that genuine smile and leaned down and kissed her softly, leaving her speechless. They both stood there for a few minutes, but to them it seemed liked hours. Reggie finally got herself together. "This will take some time getting used to." Reggie said, quoting Twister from this morning. Twister skated away from her a little bit.

"It sure will. I'll talk to you later Rocket girl." Twister waved bye and headed towards his house.

Reggie skated home thinking that the day couldn't get any better, if only she knew how wrong she could be.

* * *

**A/N- **_Wasn't that so awesome? This chapter was kind of lame, but it's very important because now Sam's on board with the whole Reggie/Twister going together and he knows about how Twister isn't a player. The fight between Otto and Twister was lame, but it will have to do for now. Also, I didn't like the ending of the story, but again it will have to do for now. I wonder who Otto saw on the pier. *I wonder who it could be?* Clueless voice. Hint Hint, it has to do with Reggie and Twister. :) Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed the story. The more reviews I get then maybe, just maybe I will post faster. :) Everybody have a great week and God bless. Rememeber to **REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N- _**_This is the moment you've all been waiting for. The confrontation between Otto and Twister/Reggie. Wow! I never thought I would get this far in my story, but I did it. I worked really hard on this chapter, so please if you would be so kind and **REVIEW** I would really appreciate it. I don't know how long this story will be. It will probably end before chapter 20. Anyway, enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._**

* * *

Otto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rolled up to the gate where he could get a closer look. His eyes were locked on the couple passing by. They were walking hand and hand, laughing, and being flirty with each other. Otto was angry.

"That douche! How can he do that to my sister?" Otto clutched his hockey stick and rollerbladed after them. He finally caught up to them and without thinking, Otto grabbed Trent by the shoulder and pulled him, making him jerk back.

"What's the big idea?" Trent said annoyed. Trent looked at Otto and his voiced expression changed. "Oh, hello Otto. What can I do for you?" Trent said very politely.

Otto was more upset than before. "How can you be so polite to me when you're hanging around with a skank rather than with my sister?! Don't think that I'm not going to tell Reggie about this, you bastard." Otto said while pointing his hockey stick at Trent, he was ready to beat him with it if he said one more smart remark.

Trent just smiled, which ticked Otto off more. Otto swung his hockey stick at Trent, but he stopped it unfortunately. "Let's not be so violent Otto. You must understand the whole story and get your facts straight." Trent pushed the hockey stick away from him, making Otto to roll back a little bit. Otto was about to swing again, but what Trent said stopped him. Trent cleared his throat. "Leilani, can you come over here please?" Trent said gesturing Leilani to come over.

Otto's mouth dropped open; he didn't realize that it was Leilani who was holding hands with him. Otto was furious.

"You're telling me that you're cheating on Reggie with Twister's girl? How low can you get Trent?! And you." Otto pointed at Leilani. "How can you do this to Twist? You slept with him last night at his house and now you're with Trent the next day messing around with him? Reggie and Twister don't deserve either one of you." Otto said with a cold expression.

It was Leilani's turn to speak. "I didn't sleep with Twister at his house last night; you must be mistaking me with your sister Otto." Leilani said with a sly smile.

"You are right Otto, Leilani or I don't deserve Twister or Reggie, that's why they have each other for that." Trent said mockingly.

Otto couldn't register what Leilani and Trent were trying to tell him. _Reggie and Twister are just friends, aren't they? _Otto couldn't answer his own question.

Trent started laughing. "The jokes on you Rocket boy, everybody knew about this whole predicament and you didn't. I'm surprised Twister kept it up this long, hiding his feelings for your sister, it must have been hard for him, literally." Leilani joined in with Trent's laugh, both of them smiling at a confused Otto.

Otto's face was pale. He couldn't think or breathe for that matter. He felt sick to his stomach because Twister, his own best friend, more like a brother betrayed him. Reggie betrayed him as well, his own flesh and blood, didn't tell him anything, and lied to his face. Otto was shaking his head viciously.

"Both of you are lying. Reggie was going out with you and Twister was with you Leilani, we all witnessed it." Otto said calmly.

"I guess your sister didn't tell you that she broke up with me at the party." Trent said, having an arm around Leilani.

Leilani smiled and looked up at him. "Twister and I weren't even together, we were talking, but we weren't official, but you already knew that. He ditched me at the party for Reggie. I saw her drunk and Twister helped her get home, that is, if she did go home." Leilani flipped her hair. "Your sister slept at your best bros house because it wasn't me. I went home with Trent."

Otto was stunned. All of the pieces were adding together. Otto was thinking to himself._ Twister and Reggie started acting weird a couple of days ago, especially Twister. He was going to tell me something when we were on the half-pipe this morning. How could I not see this!? Twister and Reggie have been sneaking around behind my back! I'm going to whomp both of them, especially Twister, my best bro messing around with MY sister!_

Trent interrupted Otto's thoughts. "You know Otto, you might want to talk to Reggie about Twister, because we all know how he is." Trent said with a sly smile. "I'm just looking out for her because you know Twister's a player and all. I mean, look what he did to Leilani, he was talking to her, while hooking up with your sister. Some best bro huh? You should be very proud of him."

With that, Otto didn't say another word. He went pass them and headed straight towards his house full speed.

"What a lovely conversation he had with Otto." Leilani said with her girly voice. "I hope they get things worked out." Trent and her both started laughing.

"I don't. They both deserve the worst. Come now darling, let's go." Trent took Leilani's hand and headed to where they were going.

…..

Otto was passing people left and right. He had so much adrenaline from his conversation with Trent and Leilani, he didn't know if it would ever go away. Otto felt hurt, betrayed, confused, sad, and most of all, it didn't really shock him. That's what made him confused. The news about Reggie and Twister really didn't shock Otto, but yet it made him very upset. He wanted to know why, Twister, of all people to keep something like this from him. Twister was his best bro, they practically did everything together. _But yet he couldn't tell me about him and my sister! _Otto finally made it to his house.

"Just wait till I get my hands on Reggie and Twister." Otto said out loud to himself, clutching his hands together. He skated over to the front door of his house, opened it, and skated inside. He took off his blades in a hurry. "Reggie!?" Otto yelled really loud. No answer, he tried again, while still trying to get his rollerblades off. "Regina!?" Otto yelled again, but this time calling his sister by her real name. He finally took off the blades and was about to head upstairs, when Reggie was slowly coming down, rubbing one of her eyes with one hand in a sleepy matter.

"What do you want Otto? Did you not realize if I didn't answer you I was sleeping?" Reggie asked annoyed, making her way down to the living room.

Otto was about to blow up. "No Reggie I didn't realize that you were sleeping." There was a pause. "With Twister."

Reggie was on the last step of the stairs. "Well you should of when I didn't answer you the fir-. "What did you say?" Reggie was caught off guard. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_

Otto came over to Reggie, where they were eye level at each other. Reggie could tell that Otto was furious, which was kind of scaring her.

"Otto? What's wrong?" Reggie said concerned.

There was silence. Otto was staring down Reggie, trying to decide where to start. Reggie placed her hand on her little brother's shoulder, until he smacked it away.

"Don't touch me Reg, after you've been touching my best bro!" Otto yelled at her.

Reggie was shocked. "What are you talking about Otto?"

Otto had his hands balled into fists. He took a step back away from her. "What am I talking about?! You know damn well what I'm talking about, or were you too drunk to remember that you slept with Twister?"

"Otto I didn't sleep with-" Reggie was interrupted.

"Don't give me that Reggie! Did you or did you not sleep at his house?" Otto wanted his sister to say "No I didn't." He wanted all of this to be a lie, but something deep down told him otherwise.

"Yes, I slept at his house." Reggie simply said "It's not what you think though, I didn't sleep with him, well I did, but not like that."

"So you lied to me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You lied to your own brother. Reggie I thought we were close?"

Reggie walked down the last step and stood there, trying to explain everything to Otto.

"Otto I didn't tell you I stayed at Twister's house because I thought you would get super tweaked, like how you are right now. I didn't sleep with Twister, I promise."

Otto took a couple of deep breathes. _What a relieve, Reggie and Twister didn't do anything. _"So you and Twist didn't do anything?"

Reggie bit her lip. "Umm no."

Otto looked at Reggie and started laughing. "You had me going again Rocket girl, for a minute I thought you were trying to say that you and Twister actually did do something."

Reggie didn't want to tell Otto, but she blurred the words right out. "Otto, Twister and I like each other. We made out at his house that night, we've been kind of keeping this a secret."

Otto's mouth dropped open. He was stunned. Both of them stood there, looking at one another, trying to figure out what the other sibling was thinking about. Finally Otto was able to answer. "I'm going to kill him." He rushed out the door, straight to Twister's house.

"Otto come back here!" Reggie chased after Otto, who was already at the Rodriguez's house.

He knocked on the door viciously, until Lars opened the door.

"Rocket dork? What do you-" Lars was cut off by Otto.

"I don't have time for you Lars. I need to speak to your backstabbing brother." Otto said with a cold expression.

"Uhh sure." Lars left the door open, so you could see inside. "Twister! Rocket dork is here to see you." Lars called from down the stairs.

Reggie finally caught up with Otto. "Otto let's go home and I'll explain everything to you. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? You and him were making out on his bed Reggie! My best bro was making out with my sister! Do you not understand this situation?"

"Otto listen to me, if Twister and I want to make out or have sex, it's none of your business! You have sex with Clio, I don't see what the difference is if Twister and I decide to have sex. Besides, when I was having sex with Trent, you didn't make a big deal about it. Why is it so different when it involves Twister!?" Reggie practically yelled so the whole neighborhood could hear her.

It got quiet. The Rocket siblings didn't know that Twister was standing outside of this house, with the door closed.

"Uh hi guys." Twister said confused.

Reggie and Otto stopped looking at each other and turned their attention to Twister. Otto's face turned a dark shade of red. Reggie noticed this and jumped in front of Twister.

"Get out of the way Reggie!" Otto yelled.

"No Otto. Let us explain all of this to you okay?" Reggie tried to calm down Otto.

Twister was still lost. "Otto dude, what's bugging you?"

Otto pointed at Twister. "Don't you 'dude' me and act like we're tight. We are not best bros anymore, you're nothing to me. Do you understand?"

"What are you talking about Otto?" Twister asked the same question as Reggie did from earlier.

"I'm talking about you and Reggie. Both of you were sneaking around with each other behind my back!" Otto yelled.

Twister whispered to Reggie. "You told him about us? I thought we were going to tell him together after the hockey game?"

The whisper wasn't low enough because Otto answered him. "Reggie didn't tell me, I heard it from somebody else."

"The Squid told you? I can't believe he would do this to us." Twister said with disbelief.

Otto's voice went dark. "The Squid knew about this too?! Did everybody know this except me?! Am I the only one that gets stabbed in the back?!"

"Otto calm down. We didn't tell you because like I said earlier, all of us knew that you would get so bent about this." Reggie said, still in front of Twister.

"How do you want me to react Reggie? You want me to shake you and Twister's hand and say 'Congratulations for hooking up with each other.' I don't think so." Otto crossed his arms.

"Otto-man look, Reggie and I didn't hook up. That night, she was kinda out of it, so I took her home to my house and-. "Twister was cut off my Otto.

"So you could take advantage of her and hook up with her just like you do with all of your 'girlfriends'?" Otto replied sarcastically.

Twister was mad. How could Otto say that about him? _Does he really think I would do that to his own sister? _Twister asked himself. "Otto how can you say that!?" It was Twister's turn to be upset. "I respect you and Reggie. I would never ever do that to her. I care about her deeply."

"If you did respect me Twist, you have told me and wouldn't have kept this a secret, and you wouldn't have made out with her. This is my sister we're talking about! Besides, how long are you going to care for her?" Otto asked simply. "Until you get what you want from her and then toss her aside and go on to the next girl, I don't think so Twister. You will not do that to my sister."

"Do I get a say in this?" Reggie asked. She stood beside Twister now, looking and listening to the boys going back and forth at each other. "After all, this is about me too, not just Twister."

"You don't have a say in this because I already made up your mind." Otto said coldly. "Can't you see who Twister is Reggie? He's a player and he will use you just like he used all the other girls." Otto looked at Twister. "He can't be trusted."

That hurt Twister, a lot and Reggie noticed the hurt expression that Twister had. She wanted to just go up to her brother and whomp him so hard for not understanding that Twister isn't a player.

"Otto, Twister isn't a player! He lied about all of that stuff. He told me himself." Reggie tried to make her brother listen.

"If he told you that then it's a lie. I got witnesses that say otherwise." Otto was thinking about the conversation he had earlier with Trent and Leilani.

"Who?" Twister asked.

"Well for starters I have Leilani as a witness. She told me that you used her and ditched her to hook up with Reggie."

"You would rather believe her than your own best friend?" Twister asked, he was afraid of Otto's answer. "Otto listen to me, everything I said about hooking up with girls is a lie. You have to believe me." Twister practically begged.

Otto thought for a moment. "To be honest, I really don't know who to believe anymore. Some best friend you are, hiding that you had feelings for my sister, making out with her, and still not telling me about it." Otto snickered with disbelief. "Yeah, some best friend."

"Otto quit being a lame-o and just-." Reggie started to say, until Otto interrupted her.

"Shut up Reggie! You're too stupid to realize who Twister really is." Otto never yelled at his sister like this before. It was quiet, nobody dared to speak or move.

"I can't believe the two of you, hiding this from me. You know what's even more upsetting?" Otto asked no one in particular. "That my so called best bro would go after my sister." Otto looked at Twister and Twister did the same. They both had blank expressions on their faces, not wanting to let the other one know what they were thinking. "I'm going home. Reggie, you can stay here with your backstabbing boyfriend." Otto said coldly.

Otto left, his feet hitting the pavement. He forgot he didn't have shoes on because of what happened earlier. _Everything is going to change now, I don't want that. Can't they see that?_ Otto asked himself while opening the front door of his house. He walked in and closed the door. He sat there in the doorway just thinking to himself. _I should have seen this coming._ Otto thought back to when they were kids, when complications like this didn't get in the way. He thought about the gang just hanging out like always, when his mind came across Twister and Reggie. He realized something. He remembered Twister acting a little bit strange when Reggie was around and every year he would get stranger. _I did notice it; I just didn't want it to be true._ Otto felt defeated. "Some best bro." Otto didn't know if he was saying that about Twister or himself.

After everything that happened that day, it turned out Twister could have been right…..Otto was in denial.

* * *

**A/N- **_I forgot to mention this, but thank you to all who has been **REVIEWING** and sticking with my story. You don't know how much that means to me. I love getting an email on my phone and it saying "New review for Things Will Always Be the Same." I really appreciate that. I didn't want Otto and Twister to fist fight. Why? Because I said! lol jk. No, I didn't want them to fist fight because everybody expects that. I want readers to be surprised. I think the confrontation part went really well if I do say so myself. I want everybody to tell me their thoughts about Trent and Leliani lying about Twister/Reggie. Don't you just love them two? *Cough Cough*. Also, what does everybody think about Otto? What did that last part of the chapter mean? Please **REVIEW** and hopefully the next chapter will be just as good._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-** _Hey everyone! So_rry I haven't posted in a while, well it seems like a while. I really don't like this chapter, but I think it's important. Every chapter counts. I'm sorry to say this, but this fanfic is almost over. I think there will be two more chapters. :) I really didn't think this would be a long story, but it is. Thanks to everyone that has read it and reviewed over it. I really appreciate all the support. Please remember to **REVIEW! **Oh and if there is any spelling errors I'm sorry. I wanted to post this as soon as possible.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._**

* * *

Reggie and Twister didn't say anything for quite a while. They didn't know if they should feel relieved that Otto finally found out, or if they should be feeling something completely different. It was a little bit after noon, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, it was a lovely day, except the part when Otto found out about Reggie and Twister.

Both teenagers didn't know what to say and neither one of them wanted to look each other in the eye. The silence was killing them, one of them had to say something.

"That went smooth." Reggie murmured. She was looking at Twister now, who still wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the pavement as if all the answers that he wanted would just appear. Reggie noticed that Twister looked confused and hurt.

"Twist, everything will be okay. You know how Otto is, just let him cool down and everything will be back to normal." Reggie said happily, trying to cheer up Twister.

Twister took a deep breathe. "I've never seen Otto like this. We've never fought like this before. This is all my fault."

"Twister this isn't-"Reggie began to say.

"Don't say this isn't my fault when it is. I shouldn't have taken you to that party, brought you to my house so you could stay, and worst of all, I shouldn't have told you I loved you." Twister snapped. His voice sounded like it was going to break. He didn't want any of this to happen.

Reggie listened to everything that Twister said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was silent, now it was her turn to feel hurt. Twister noticed that Reggie didn't say anything for a while.

"Reggie, I'm sorry, but you have to agree that this is bad." Twister pleaded.

Reggie was angry. "I do agree this is bad. This is bad because once again you want to do what Otto tells you to do."

Twister scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?"

Reggie crossed her arms. "You weren't thinking about 'you shouldn't have done this and that' when Otto didn't find out about us, but the minute when he's not happy about something, you automatically want to fix what's bugging him. You want to automatically change for him, be someone that you're not."

Twister was tongued tied. He didn't know how to respond to that. Of course he wanted to fix things between him and Otto. He couldn't stand Otto being mad at him because they were practically brothers, but then again it was true what Reggie said. Twister always wanted to change things the way Otto wanted them, not how he wanted them.

"That's not true." Twister said coldly, knowing what he said was a lie.

Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then how come you're regretting everything that we've been through?"

"Because…..because don't you think everything will be better if things, oh I don't know…..if things went back to the way they were?" Twister asked questionably, not trusting his own answer.

Reggie knew what Twister was saying, but she had to be sure. "What are you trying to say Twister?" Reggie asked quietly.

Twister didn't want to do this, but he had to, for the sake of Otto and his friendship. Then he thought, what would happen to his and Reggie's friendship. _It will go back to normal right? _Twister asked himself. _Besides, Reggie and I weren't really official. We just kissed, told each other that we like one another, and then told Sam about it. That's not being official is it? _Twister didn't want to answer that question.

"I'm saying….." Twister trialed off. He couldn't break Reggie's heart, but what else can he do to fix his and Otto's friendship?

"You're saying what?" Reggie asked angrily.

Twister let out a sigh. "I'm saying that we shouldn't be together."

Those words hit Reggie hard. Her body froze up and she couldn't speak. She felt her eyes getting wet and she sniffed in the cool air. She didn't want Twister to see her cry.

"Reggie?" Twister asked concerned. "I'm so sorry, but this is only way to-"

"Please Otto?" Reggie asked harshly. Her tears started to run down her face. She wiped them way so Twister couldn't see them. "I guess I know who's more important here."

"That's not true Reggie and you know it. It's not like I have a choice here. I have to pick either my best bro or my best bro's sister." Twister said defensively.

Reggie let out an unapproving noise. "I guess I finally know how you see me. You don't see me as a girlfriend or "more than a friend" type of girl. You only see Otto's sister Reggie, or your best bro's sister. I think you made a good decision Twister and I hope you're happy with it." Reggie said approvingly.

"Reggie I- Twister began.

"Don't bother. Go and call Otto and tell him that you fixed things for him once again. He is your puppet master after all and you're just his puppet." Reggie said sarcastically. "As for me, I'm going home. I have stuff to do. See you at the hockey game." Reggie left not wanting to know how Twister will respond. She didn't want to be so mean to Twister, but she was furious. She was furious because Otto once again had to gain all the attention. She really didn't want to go home, but she had to. She had to go and make sure that the Zine was ready for Sam to print and distribute all over Ocean Shores.

Twister was eyeing Reggie until she opened her door and shut it behind her, she didn't even turn back around to see if Twister was staring at her or not. "She must not care anyway." Twister said aloud. "How can I see say?! Of course she cares, didn't I not just see tears running down her face? I'm such a kook." Twister hung his head low and retreated back to his house. _Why can't Otto just accept that Reggie and I like each other? Things have to change sooner or later; things can't always be the same._

_Meanwhile at the Rocket household….._

Reggie went inside and headed straight to her room, tears falling from her eyes. She stomps on the stairs so aggressively that Otto came out of his room. He was going to say a smart remark to Reggie, who was coming up the stairs, but instead he sees that she's upset.

"Reggie?" Otto asks questionably. "What's wrong?"

Reggie walks past him and doesn't even notice him standing in the doorway. She ignores him completely.

"Reggie!? Are you okay?" Otto asks, yelling at her so he could break her from her trance.

Reggie stops before she opens her door. She turns around at her little brother with tears in her eyes. Otto is shocked by the expression Reggie has on her face.

"Do I look okay? What do you think?" Reggie asks sarcastically.

Otto becomes alert. "What happened?"

Reggie lets out a laugh. "Now you want to be caring and understanding? You're something else Otto."

Otto scrunches his eyebrows together trying to figure out what his sister is saying. "Reggie I've always cared about you. Why would you think that I don't?" Otto asks Reggie confused. He couldn't believe that his sister would say something like that to him.

Reggie was about to go agro on Otto. "You obviously don't care about the decisions I make when it involves Twister. Everything is always about you Otto, well guess what you win okay? You finally win, once again you come out on top." She turns around and opens the door to her room, she starts to close it when Otto's foot gets in the way.

Otto pushes the door open and Reggie steps back. "What do you want Otto. Can't you see that you caused enough problems?" Reggie asks annoyed.

"Look Reg, you know it was wrong for Twister and you, especially Twister, to keep something like this hidden from me. You must understand that?" Otto said hurt. "I just never expected Twister to do this to me." Otto said quietly, so quite that Reggie can barely hear.

She rolls her eyes, annoyed at her brother. "People make mistakes Otto. You need to get over it. You're too blind to see why Twister's your best friend." It went silent, neither of them spoke. "You know why I'm upset Otto? Do you want to know why?" Reggie asked.

Otto opened his mouth, but Reggie beat him to it. "I'm upset because Twister just told me he doesn't want to be with me anymore." Reggie said quietly.

Otto was astonished; he didn't know what to say. This is what he wanted all along, but he didn't realize that it would make Reggie so unhappy, once again he was thinking about himself.

"Reggie I-I." Otto couldn't finish his sentences. "You know I didn't…..I didn't want this to happen." Otto said shocked.

"Yes you did!" Reggie went ballistic. "You know damn well you wanted this to happen. You got what you wanted, now just get out of my room and leave me the hell alone." Reggie started sobbing again in her pillow. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

Otto stood there for minute realizing what he has done. He slapped the door out of frustration and headed towards his room. _I never seen Reggie so upset. This isn't my fault, I never wanted this to happen. They shouldn't have never lied to me in the first place! _Otto slapped his door. "Grrr!" He picked up his hockey stick and flung it across the room, hitting his bookshelf. The bookshelf raddled and it feel to the floor. Otto walked over to see how much damaged he caused. He saw old books that he never read and old junk. He noticed something. He noticed old tapes that read "The Fantastic Four"

"Hmm must be Twister's videos." Curiosity got the best of him, so he picked them up, headed towards the TV and put them in. He searched for the remote and hit play.

_Meanwhile at the Rodriguez's..._

Twister was sitting on his bed, fidgeting with his video camera. He let out a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do. What could he have done? Otto was his best friend and dating his sister was the ultimate betrayal. But then again, if Otto was really his best bro, he would want him to be happy. Reggie makes him happy, why couldn't Otto understand that.

"What to do what to do?" Twister asked himself. He needed to talk to someone about this. He looked at his video camera and an idea came to him.

"Maybe I can ask the Squid who I should talk to. He has to help me edit this video anyway." Twister leaped off his bed and headed towards Sam's house.

He knocked and waited for someone to answer. Twister looked towards the Rocket's house. Nobody was outside, usually Otto would be outside, shredding the half-pipe, but it wasn't a usual day. Twister sighed, finally Sam answered the door.

"Hey Squid I was going to ask you something. Do you know who I can-" Twister stopped at the middle of his sentence. He noticed Sam didn't have a happy expression on his face.

"Uhh Squid, you don't look too happy. What happened? Did you score an A- on your test or did your laptop break or something?" Twister laughed, but noticed Sam wasn't laughing. He stood there with his arms crossed. Twister cleared his throat. "Dude what's bugging you?"

"Why did you break Reggie's heart Twister?" Sam asked sadly

"What?" Twister asked shocked. The question totally caught him off guard.

"Are you deaf or something?" Sam asked annoyed. "Why did you break Reggie's heart?"

Twister's felt a pain in his stomach. He didn't feel so good all of a sudden. "I...well...I didn't mean...that's not what happened. You have to believe me Sam!" Twister half yelled and pleaded at the same time. Twister got on his knees and hung on to Sam's pants. "You have to believe me Sam, this isn't my fault."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get up Twister, you look really lame right now." Sam helped Twister up and they both headed inside.

They went straight to Sam's room. Twister sat on his bed, while Sam sat on his computer chair. Twister looked around the room. This is the exact thing that happened a couple of days ago. He started getting that sick feeling in his stomach again.

"I don't feel so good Sam." Twister said while holding his stomach.

"Maybe because you know you did wrong." Sam said knowingly.

Twister took a deep breath. "Look Sam, I didn't break Reggie's heart on purpose. It just happened."

Sam raised an eyebrow, not believing what Twister said.

"What?" Twister asked annoyed. "Quit looking at me like that. That's the same look my mom gives me when I give her an excuse." Twister stopped and registered what he said. "Oh" He hung his head low.

"Twister you knew you were going to break Reggie's heart if you told her you didn't want to be with her. You know good and well that she likes you as much as you like her. Why did you do it?" Sam asked, flinging his arms up and in the and crossing them over his chest again.

Twister rubbed the back of his neck. "Because of Otto. This is his fault Sam. He makes me feel guilty about things and he made me pick between him or Reggie. If I did choose Reggie he would have been tweaked at me forever, then I would lose a best friend." Twister said sadly.

"Okay, so since you chose Otto, what about Reggie. What do you lose now?" Sam asked questionably.

"That's easy. I lose a good friend that I've known since forever and someone that I love." Twister answered happily, then his expression changed into a sad one. "Somebody that I love." Twister repeated to himself. "Aww man Squid! What am I going to do? I lost someone that I cared deeply for. I never meant to hurt Reggie, but but you know me, I make stupid choices. You have to help me." Twister ranted on and begged for Sam to help him.

Sam put his hands up in front of him, waving them around. "Okay okay calm down Twister and listen." There was silence. Sam cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "Look, if it was a hard choice, why can't you have Reggie and Otto?" Sam asked.

Twister thought for a moment. "Because Otto wouldn't like it."

"So? You're going to let Otto control you for the rest of your life? You need to do what you want to do Twister." Sam replied.

"But what if I want something that doesn't make him happy?" Twister asked.

"What do you want Twister?" Sam asked curious.

Twister fiddled with his video camera again. He need to be honest with himself. "I want Reggie as a girlfriend, but I also want Otto as a best bro."

"That doesn't sound crazy, so why can't you make it happen?"

"Because of Otto." Twister said annoyed. "If he was really my best bro, he wouldn't care if I dated his sister or not. He should be happy for the both of us." Twister said angrily.

"Look Twister, since I'm your friend I'm going to give you some advice. Let Otto be Otto for right now okay? And give Reggie some space. We have the hockey game tomorrow so hopefully everything will be back to normal by then. When you see Otto and Reggie, talk to them and explain things to them okay?" Sam said very proud of his advice he gave Twister.

"Okay fine. Thanks Squid." Twister leaped up from the bed and Sam and him did there woogity hand shake. "Oh I almost forgot. I need you to edit this video for me, my converter broke at home and I need it edited. It has Otto doing his top secret moves he's been working on for a while, but the other day it wouldn't turn on, I don't know what's wrong with it. Anyway I would really appreciate it Squid." Twister handed the Twistcam to Sam.

"No problemo Twist." Sam said.

They both walked to the front door and Twister went outside. "Thanks again Sam for all the advice you gave me. I don't know how to repay you."

"I'll think of something Twister, don't you worry." They both started laughing.

"Hey! What if I do your homework for you for a whole week when school starts again?" Twister asked happily.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's okay Twister. You can barely do your own homework."

Twister waved him off. "Whatever Squid." Twister headed home and Sam went inside to work on Twister's video. _I hope Sam's advice works. _Twister thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N- **_I wonder what Otto's going to do after he watches thoughts videos. I wonder if Reggie will ever forgive Twister. I wonder if Sam will find a little surprise in that edited video. So many wonders lol. Thanks for reading guys and I'm working on Chapter 14 as I write this. Everybody have a blessed day and Happy Reading. Please **REVIEW. **  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **_Hey guys! This chapter is really short because it only talks about Reggie and Otto. This is the next to last chapter. :-( I can't believe my story is almost finished. I never dreamed of writing a full chapter story of Rocket Power. Thanks to everybody on the **REVIEW**S. I haven't got any **REVIEWS** on chapter 13. Maybe because it was lame. It's okay guys. Just tell it like it is lol. Anyways, I think this chapter is one of my favorites, it still could of needed more work, but I think it's fine just the way it is. I hope you enjoy and please **REVIEW**._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me._

* * *

Reggie Rocket was in her room feeling very depressed. She was curled up in a fetal position on her bed in some grey sweat pants and a old ripped, too big for her, t-shirt. The blinds were shut from her balcony door and the lights were turned off. She was listening to her iPod which was on full blast, trying to block the world around her. She would desperately look at her phone to see if she received a text message from Twister. The message never came. Reggie tried to quit crying. She knew that she didn't need a boyfriend, she knew that. What she knew she need was Twister, her Twister. She wanted Twister, no she needed Twister. She never felt like this before and she didn't know that Twister could make her feel so bad, but yet so happy at the same time. She cried over how Twister told her "we shouldn't be together." Those words hit Reggie like a bullet. She thought she was going to throw up after that.

When she stopped thinking about Twister, she thought about how Otto, her lame-o brother, had to ruin everything. She cried about that, but she cried out of frustration. "Why did you do this to me?" Reggie whispered to herself. She sighed deeply and decided to sleep, hoping everything will better by tomorrow.

_In Otto's room..._

Otto stared at the TV set. He was watching the old videos that Twister made when they were about nine-years-old. They were all at MadTown ripping up the half-pipe, except Sam who was still beefing it back then.

Twister was filming the whole skate park. A few of the skaters waved to the camera, so did Conroy.

"Twist, quit playing around. I'm about to start." Otto said, with board in hand. They were all on the half-pipe together.

"Sorry Otto-man. Go for it!" Twister said, giving his bro a thumps up.

Otto dropped in on the half-pipe. He started with a varial, thenn skated to the other side and did a backslide nosegrind. Then he did his 360 varial mctwist and landed it perfectly. He skated off the half-pipe and looked up at all of them.

"That was super wicked Otto-man!" Twister said happily.

"It was pretty impressive, if I do say so myself." Reggie said impressed.

"It looks super hard. I wish I could do something like that." Sam said sadly.

"Well give it a try." Twister said and pushed Sam onto the half-pipe.

Sam was screaming and waving his arms in the air. He face planted at the bottom of the half-pipe.

"Sam!" Reggie screamed and skated down to see if he was okay. Otto got on top of the half-pipe and stood by Sam.

"Dude that was the best demonstration of lameness I've ever seen!" Twister yelled and skated down with the gang.

Reggie glared at Twister, which was really at the video camera.

"What?" Twister asked innocently.

"Can you get a clue Twister?" Otto asked his best bro. "Can't you see that Reggie' s mad at you?"

"How can you tell?" Twister asked confused.

Reggie rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet Twister."

The gang turned their attention to Sam, who was lying on the half-pipe.

"Sam, how many fingers am I holding up?" Reggie asked Sam, who was holding up three fingers.

Sam raised his head up "How many do you want up?" Sam said dizzyingly. He dropped it back onto the half-pipe.

Twister butted in between Reggie and Otto. "You were awesome Squid! Not bad for a first try. Your landing needs working on, but it's cool, you'll get it down." Twister said happily.

Sam started to get up and dusted off his pants. "I'm never doing that again, EVER!"

Otto started laughing. "Oh come on Squid. It wasn't that bad. If you call not even attempting to go up the half-pipe not bad." Otto and Twister started laughing and high-fived each other.

"Guys quit it." Reggie scolded at them. "Lay off of Sammy. Are you okay Sam? Reggie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sam said reassuringly.

"We're just goofing on you Squid. Things will never change when it comes to that." Otto said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I know, as long as it's only the three of you that can rank on me all the time, then I'm okay with it." Sam said with a smile.

"Trust me, it will always be us, the fantastic four, nothing will get in the way of our friendship, right Twist?" Otto asked and stared at the camera.

Twister shook his head, which shook the camera. "Right you are Otto-man. What about you Reggie?" Twister asked, pointing the camera at Reggie, she smiled.

"Of course. We'll always be tight." Reggie said.

"Let's woogy on it." Otto said happily.

The gang stuck out each of their hands and did their woogity handshake. They all started laughing.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Otto said and paused the video.

It was Raymundo. "Rocket boy, what's wrong with your sister? I just went in there and it looks dead. Reggie is sleeping and it's the middle of the day and you're in here watching TV." Raymundo looked at the television set and raised an eyebrow "What's going on?" Raymundo asked concerned.

"Nothing." Otto murmured, looking at the carpet.

"Nothing huh?" Raymundo questioned. He looked around the room and realized something. "Where's Twister?"

"Who cares." Otto said with no expression in his voice.

Raymundo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm I see. So I'm guessing all of you are in a fight?"

Otto shrugged his shoulders in response to his question. Raymundo sat next to Otto on his bed. "Wanna talk about it?" He gestured.

"Not really. It's their fault anyways, not mine." Otto said assuringly.

"So you're mad at Reggie and Twister?" Raymundo asked.

Otto realized he said to much. He sighed. "I have every right to be mad, so don't think that this is my fault because it's not." Otto was about to get upset again.

Raymundo patted his son on the back. "Relax Rocket boy and tell me what happened."

Otto sighed. He might as well tell him because he's going to find out eventually. Otto started from when he found out that Twister and Reggie liked each other. He went on by telling Raymundo how they were keeping it a secret from him and that they even told Sam about it. He continued on by telling him what happened to them recently, like how Reggie and him went over to Twister's house and they all three got into a huge argument. He went on telling Raymundo that the reason why Reggie is upset was because Twister told her that he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"And that's why she's upset." Otto said quietly.

There was silence. Otto looked up at Raymundo, afraid what his face expression looked like. Raymundo starred off into space, thinking deeply about something.

"Uhh dad?" "Say something." Otto nagged on.

"Reggie likes Twister? Raymundo asked confused. "Where have I been?"

Otto face palmed his head. "That's not the point!" Otto snapped. "Twister shouldn't like Reggie and that's final." Otto crossed his arms.

"I see what's going on here." Raymundo gestured.

"Yeah, my best bro stabbed me in the back." Otto said upset.

"No, that's not what I see." Raymundo argued.

"What do you see then?" Otto asked.

Raymundo looked around the room. "I see a shift in the wind."

Otto raised an eyebrow. "Uhh Raymundo, we're inside, there's no wind in here."

Raymundo sighed. "No son, that's not what I mean." Raymundo put a hand on Otto's shoulder. "Listen Otto, just because Twister likes Reggie and she likes him back. I don't know why, but she does. Anyway the point I'm trying to get across to you is nothing is going to change."

"Yes it will!" Otto hopped off his bed. "I like things just the way they are. Where Sam is smart, which he still is, Reggie is my sister that thinks I'm too hard headed, and Twister is my best friend that isn't crushing on my sister." Otto was starting to get red. "I don't want things to change. If they start dating then it won't be the fantastic four anymore." Otto said sadly, not wanting to look at his dad in the eye.

"Otto" Raymundo began, trying to calm down his son. "Things change for better or for worse, you of all people should know that. If Twister and Reggie end up together..." Raymundo thought for a moment. _What if they did end up together. Oh gosh._ Raymundo shook his head. "If they do end up together, what's the worst that can happen?" Raymundo asked.

Otto pondered at his question for a minute. "The worst that can happen is them not hanging out with Sam and I."

"Are you sure?" Raymundo asked amused. "Or are you afraid they won't hang out with YOU anymore?" Raymundo said pointing a finger at Otto.

Otto stuttered for a minute, then became quiet. He hung his head low. Raymundo had a smile on his face.

"Otto they will have time for you, you know that. Reggie is your sister, you see her every day. Twister is your best friend, you see him every day too. Don't you want your sister and best friend to be happy?" Raymundo asked. He stood up, ruffled Otto's dreadlocks, and left the room, leaving Otto to think.

Otto thought for a minute. Of course he wanted his sister and best friend to be happy. That was what friendship was all about. He thought of all the times when Reggie made him happy. How she supported him through thick and thin, how she supported him for anything that he did. She made sure her little brother was happy. Twister, he practically worshiped the ground that Otto stepped on. He would do anything that Otto told him to do. He supported Otto just as much as Reggie did. They both made sure that Otto was happy, now why can't he do the same.

Otto turned towards the TV remembering the video he just watched, a smile playing across his face. _We were pretty rad back then. _Then he remembered what he said "Nothing will get in the way of our friendship." Otto frowned. He did let something get in the way of their friendship. He let something stupid get in the way of that, like his best bro liking his sister.

Otto watched numerous of videos before that. Of him and Twister in the back bowl of , him and Twister breaking in at Zero gravity when they had the earthquakes that particular day. He watched a whole bunch of videos of the gang. He noticed something every time he watched them, they all changed. Otto wasn't the one for change, he knew that. He wanted things to stay the same. He noticed that he changed too. _If I can let myself change, why can't I let nobody else change?_ Otto asked himself. He didn't know the answer to his own question.

He wanted the gang to be the same, he didn't want any of them to split up. _But how could Twister and Reggie lie to me?_ Otto asked himself. He pictured himself in their shoes. _What if I was in Twister and Reggie's situation? Would I lie to myself too? _Otto pondered at this for a minute. Otto thought about how he reacted earlier. "No wonder they kept this from me." Otto said out loud. He sat on his bed and noticed the picture of him, Sam, Twister, and Reggie on the beach. They had their surf boards and laughing with each other. Otto smiled at the picture.

"What was I thinking? I can't let anything ruin our friendship. If anyone has to apologize and fix this mess, it should be me." Otto said firmly to himself. "Tomorrow will be the start of something new."

* * *

**A/N- **_I'm so glad that Otto understands Twister and Reggie's situation. I know he knew about them liking each other, Otto was just in denial though. I hope that this chapter met everybody's approval, if it didn't well "newsflash" I'm not a official author, if I was then I would be writing stories of Rocket Power and making them into episodes lol. :-) Thanks to everyone thats reading and following my story. I really appreciate it. I'm hoping to post the final chapter :-( Sometime this week. That chapter will be the best ever, I promise! Please **REVIEW**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **_Well guys this is it! The final chapter of Things Will Aways Be the Same. I must admit I never thought I could write a story about Rocket Power. Ever since I started watching Rocket Power again, I always thought to myself "I wish the stories would continue about them." That's how I found this website to be honest. I wanted to see if anybody wrote Rocket Power stories and I read a few and before I knew it I was hooked. Thank you to all the authors that put their time and effort into making such great stories. __As for me I never imagined writing a story this long, I never thought I was going to finish it, but I did. I hope that everybody likes this chapter. Enjoy! :-) Remember to **REVIEW**!_

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me.**_

* * *

Reggie woke up around seven. The sun was barley peeking over the horizon. She rolled out of bed, still feeling sad about what happened yesterday. She wanted to not care about the decision that Twister made, but she couldn't help it. She wanted things to go back to the way they were, when Twister and her were together, before Otto butted in. She did her usual routine, brushed her teeth, washed her face, combed her hair, and then put her regular clothes on. She went downstairs, out the front door, and headed to Sam's house. Sam already knew how Reggie was feeling. Reggie told him everything right when she went home, before she decided to drown her sorrows with music. Sam came outside and met Reggie in the middle of the cul-da-sac.

"Hey Reg, how are you feeling?" Sam asked, who was carrying all of the Zine magazines.

Reggie gave a weak smile. "I'm fine Sammy thanks. Let me give you hand." She took half of the magazines and her and Sam walked towards the nearest store.

It was a quiet walk. Neither one of them spoke. Reggie didn't want to pester Sam with her whininess and Sam didn't want to push Reggie with questions. One of them had to break the ice.

"Reggie?" Sam asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Reggie replied, not really giving an answer.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked smiling.

Reggie took a deep sighed and smiled. She went off. She talked about how bad of a brother Otto was for making her feel like this and how bad of a friend he was to Twister. Twister wasn't any better though. She told Sam that if Twister really liked her, he wouldn't care what Otto thinks about them being together. Reggie wanted to cry. She felt really sad. She couldn't cry in public though, she was a Rocket and Rockets don't cry. Finally they dropped off the last stack of magazines. It was about nine-thirty when they were finished.

"Reggie everything will be okay. Maybe Twister will come to his senses, or maybe Otto will apologize." Sam said sympathetically.

"It would be a miracle if Otto gave Twister and I an apologize." Reggie said in a joking matter.

"You never know." Sam replied. He had a feeling that things will work out for the best.

Reggie and Sam finally made it to the cul-da-sac. They waved bye to each other and headed into their own houses. Reggie went into her room trying to pull herself together. Even though she felt like crud, she wanted to play her very best. The team came first anyway. Reggie wanted to make sure that she was on her game. _Maybe winning will make me feel better._ Reggie thought to herself. Then she thought about her teammates, well one in particular…Twister. She was thinking it will be really awkward to play with him, and it will be awkward for him because he has to play with her and Otto.

"It could be worse." Reggie said to herself.

It was around ten in the morning when Otto got ready for the hockey game. He was downstairs eating cereal and watching TV like always. He hasn't seen Reggie since yesterday, when she told him to get out of her room. He figured that she needed some space. _Today I will make things right._ Otto thought to himself, while continuing to eat his cereal. The problem with Otto making things right was that Otto didn't have a plan what to say.

Before he went to bed last night, Otto was trying to find the right words how to apologize to Reggie and Twister. Otto wasn't great with apologizes, but this one had to be sincere and meaningful. Otto knows what he did was wrong, no matter how much he didn't like to be proven wrong. He had to choose between pride and friendship and obviously friendship got the better of him.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted." Otto started to say. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Reggie, Twister I'm really sorry for the way things turned out, but you did lie to me. No! I can't say that." Otto was getting upset with himself. He tried again "Guys, I'm happy for the both of you and-" Otto stopped when he saw Reggie enter the kitchen. She didn't look too happy. She had a sad, but at the same time upset expression on her face. Otto was afraid to speak.

"Uhh hey sis. Do you want some cereal?" Otto gestured the cereal to Reggie.

Reggie was looking through the cabinets. "No" She firmly said.

Otto felt bad. Reggie has always been tweaked at him, but not like this. He tried to make conversation.

"So…..do you think we'll win today?" Otto asked, hoping Reggie will answer nicely.

"As long as you tell Twister what to do, then we shouldn't have a problem." Reggie said angrily and left the kitchen without another word.

Otto was mentally hitting himself. _What have I done?_

The gang headed to the game around eleven. The game started at 12:30 p.m. and they all wanted to prep before then. Reggie and Otto headed over there first, a few minutes later Sam showed up, and then Twister. Nobody wanted to speak. The gang stretched separately, they weren't even acting like a team. Twister was across from Reggie and he would look up at her. She didn't want to look at him because she knew if she did, she would start crying again. Otto would look at Reggie and Twister. He knew that he had to do something and fast. Sam on the other hand was looking at Reggie, Twister, and Otto. He wanted things to go back to the way things were. It was driving him crazy.

"This is out of control!" Sam yelled at them.

The gang looked at Sam shocked. Sam was breathing heavily and he was angry. "I can't take anymore of this! We're suppose to be best friends and we're acting like total lame-o's. Whatever happened these past couple of days needs to end right now!" Sam was so angry, his face was red. The gang circled around him, looking at one another.

_It's now or never. _Otto thought.

Otto cleared his throat, "I have something to say."

Twister looked at him, raising an eyebrow, while Reggie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, you see, I'm …..I'm…..I'm sorry." Otto said sadly. Twister raised both of eyebrows, obviously he was shocked. Reggie looked at Otto, she wanted to hear what he would say next.

_I need to do this. Here goes nothing. _Otto turned to Reggie. "Reggie I'm sorry about yelling at you. I'm sorry that I called you stupid. I was mad because I couldn't believe you kept this from your own brother, I hope that you can forgive me." Reggie looked around not answering him.

Otto turned to Twister. "And Twist, you're my best bro, you're always going to be my best bro. I'm sorry for making you choose between me and my sister. I'm sorry I yelled at you too and calling you a backstabber. I really do care about you and Reggie." Twister just nodded his head. Otto continued. "If you want to date my sister, then you should go for it. I just didn't want things to change between all of us, but no matter what, things change for better or worse." Otto paused and looked at his friends. To his surprise they were listening to him, so he continued. "Twister and Reggie. I think you too need to make up as well. I know both of you care about each other a lot. I've always knew that, I just didn't want anything to happen between the two of you, but I'm over it. Now can both of you please makeup now?" Otto asked.

Twister looked at Reggie, hoping that she would look at him. Reggie just stared at the ground. Twister looked back to Otto and he gave Twister a thumbs up. Twister smiled and went to Reggie.

"Reggie, I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I felt really bad afterwards. I was going to apologize, but I didn't think you would listen. I'm sorry for everything and I care about you deeply. I really do care about you Reggie and you know that. I've liked you since we were little kids and I admire you. Please don't be mad at me." Twister pleaded.

Reggie looked at Twister and half-smiled. "I'm sorry too, for telling you off yesterday. I care about you too Twist, a lot."

Twister's face beamed and he grabbed Reggie's hand and kissed it. "You have nothing to feel sorry for."

Otto wanted to be sick, but he held it in. He was happy that the gang got everything settled. Sam was smiling too, he was very proud of Otto for apologizing. He didn't think he had it in him.

Twister and Reggie looked at Sam and Otto, who were staring at them. They all smiled at one another, happy that everything worked out.

"I do have a question though." Otto said curious.

"What?" The gang said.

"So Twister isn't a player after all?" Otto asked.

Twister knew he had to tell Otto. "No bro I'm not. I lied to you, to everyone." Twister said sadly.

"But why did you lie to me?" Otto asked confused.

Twister sighed. "I wanted you to look up to me, instead of the other way around. I'm always in your shadow, but not anymore. For now on I'm going to be my own person, instead of always following you." Twister said to Otto. Twister said it as if he was apologizing to Otto.

Otto put a hand on Twister's shoulder. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Otto said while smiling.

"Well I have a question." Sam piped up.

The gang turned to Sam. "What?" They all asked him.

"Are Twister and Reggie together or not?" Sam demanded.

Twister and Reggie smiled at each other. Twister skated over to Reggie, tilted her head up to him, and kissed her softly. Otto closed his eyes. "I did NOT need to see that!" Otto yelled.

"Oh gosh" Sam rolled his eyes. "A simple yes could have done it Twister."

Twister and Reggie pulled away from each other and smiled. "Yes" Reggie said, obviously answering Sam's question.

"Okay enough is enough. Who's ready to play some hockey?" Otto yelled and skated towards the game. The gang yelled and cheered and followed after him.

_Later that day…_

The gang was relaxing after their brutal hockey game at the Rocket's. It turned out they lost the game anyway, but friendship was more important than a hockey game, according to Otto Rocket. They were all in the living room, giving feedback about the game. Otto was stretched out on the floor, next to the surfboard coffee table. Twister and Reggie were sitting right behind him, being very cozy with each other, and as for Sam he was sitting to the right of Twister and Reggie.

"I can't believe we lost….to my brother." Twister said in disbelief. "Do you know that I'm never going to live this down?" Twister had his face buried into his hands.

Reggie rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "Twist, it's okay. At least we lost together."

"Yeah we gave it a good run." Sam said taking off his skates and lounging on the couch.

Everybody turned to Otto. They were just waiting for him to blow up. Otto smiled. "We'll get them next time guys. One little loss isn't going to break us. We'll just have to work harder."

Sam, Reggie, and Twister mouths all dropped open. They were all completely astonished.

"What?" Otto asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Twister cleaned his ear with his finger. "Dude what did you just say? I think I misunderstood you because I had wax in my ear."

Sam and Reggie gave Twister a disgusted look. "Despite what Twister just said, he's right. I don't think we understood what you just said." Reggie said eyeing her brother.

Otto rolled his eyes. "Look, over the years I know I've been kind of….."

"Hard-headed?" Reggie asked, crossing her arms.

"A show off?" Twister replied.

"Somebody that is obsessed with winning and being the best out of everyone?" Sam asked.

"Nice one Squid." Twister started laughing. "You also forgot somebody that takes things way to seriously when it comes to sports." Twister smiled happily.

"Wait!" Reggie yelled. "We also forgot how he bosses people around."

"And how he…." Sam was about to start, but he was cut off by Otto.

"Okay! I get the point guys." Otto said irritated. "I've been all of those things and I think it's time for me to change, in a good way."

The gang all raised an eyebrow. They couldn't believe this way happening.

"I'm still going to be hard-headed, a show off, a person that's obsessive with winning, and doesn't know how to have fun, unless I'm winning, but I'm going to improve on those issues, one at a time." Otto said proudly. Otto did want to change because if he didn't, things would get out of control for him. Reggie and Twister taught him something. They both taught him that life goes on, and that he needs to accept that. As long as he had his friends and family with him, he can get through life.

"Way to go Rocket Boy." Reggie said proudly.

"You're the man." Twister said giving Otto a thumbs us.

"That's very mature of you Otto." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Otto looked around at all three of them. "Oh and Twist?" Otto asked.

"Yeah bro?" Twister asked.

"Take care of my sister. She's a tough one. If anyone can handle her, it can be you." Otto said with a genuine smile.

Twister couldn't be happier. Otto finally approved of Reggie and his relationship. It took a while, but it finally happened. "It will be my pleasure." Twister replied. Otto and Twister did their woogy handshake and laughed.

"Okay enough of his mushy stuff, let's get to the video." Reggie said excitedly.

"But you like mushy stuff." Twister whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Reggie giggled which made Otto cringe.

"I agree with Reg, hurry up Sam and put in that video before I throw up." Otto demanded.

Sam got up and put in the video that he edited for Twister. He went back to the sofa and hit play on the remote. "This is gonna be good." Sam said to himself.

_The intro music started. It starred off with Otto doing extreme moves in every sport, but then the video cut off._

"Hey what's the big idea? Did you see me? It was getting good." Otto pouted.

"Calm down Otto. We're just getting to the good stuff." Sam laughed.

The video came on again and it was Twister and Reggie in Twister's room.

"Hey! Those people look familiar." Twister said confused. "Wait a minute, that's us Reg, why are we being video tapped?"

"Shh! It's on." Sam said quietly.

_"Twister, there's something I've been wanting to do, but I've never gotten the courage to do it." Reggie said._

"Oh gosh!" Reggie yelled.

Otto was staring at the TV screen trying to see what will happen next.

The gang saw Reggie suddenly press her lips to Twister. They made out for a couple of minutes and Reggie pulled up Twister's shirt. They both headed towards the bed where Reggie is straddling Twister, taking off her shirt as well. Twister runs to the TV and turns it off.

"Squid! I told you to edit the video, not make a video about us." Twister yelled at Sam.

"Hey! You said edit all the video and that includes this." Sam said and started laughing.

"Uhh Otto?" Reggie asked quietly. "It's not what you think."

Otto stood up and headed towards where Twister was at. "Uhh Otto-man, remember you just gave us an awesome speech about how you were going to change and stuff. I think maybe you should start changing now." Twister rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"I thought you said nothing happened between you and Reggie?" Otto asked with no expression in his voice.

"You see, when I said nothing happened between us, I meant we didn't hook-up, hook-up, but we totally made out." Twister said while smiling. Twister was eyeing Otto to see what he will do next.

"I'm going to kill you!" Otto yelled.

With that, Twister raced out the door, Otto following close behind. Sam and Reggie got up from where they were and stood outside on the sidewalk. Otto was chasing Twister around the cul-da-sac.

"Otto, it's not my fault that Reggie is tempting!" Twister yelled out.

"When I get my hands on you Twister, I'm going to whomp you beyond belief!" Otto yelled and continued to chase Twister.

Reggie and Sam were laughing at the two teenage boys. "Nothing will ever change between Twister and Otto." Reggie shook her head and smiled.

Sam stopped laughing. "You're right about that Reg." He looked at Twister and Otto and smiled. "Things will be the same…..Things will always be the same."

* * *

**A/N-** _There you go guys. The last of the story. Twister and Reggie end up together and Otto tries to be a better person, and as for Sam, he's still Sam. :-) I had the ending in my head ever since I started this story. So, I had an ending, but not a beginning or middle part. I guess you can say I kind of worked backwards lol. :-) I love the ending. I thought it was hilarious. What does everybody else think? I want everybody's feedback on the WHOLE story and its okay to critcize me. I need everybody's honest opinoin. Also, if you have any ideas for me to write another story, be my guest. Happy Reading everybody, until next time, **Later...much. :-)**_

_P.S- **Remember to REVIEW!**_


End file.
